


Interest

by iimi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Blood and Violence, Derogatory Language, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gun Kink, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere, degrading, yandere yelena, yelena is very dominant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimi/pseuds/iimi
Summary: "Have you seen another woman's body before?" She purrs. You shake your head, still looking up at her."Have you been with a woman before?" You shake your head again. A small smile escapes her lips.---------------------------Yelena has been brought to Paradis Island and your job is to monitor her, all the time. Spending time with each other in close quarters means your professional relationship starts to deteriorate...
Relationships: Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 358
Kudos: 976





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello..lgbtq..community

The first time you saw Yelena was yesterday, at the shore of Paradis Island, betraying her own people. She and another man, Onyankopon, were brought into your camps for thorough investigation after she shot her leader. You have never killed a person before, so seeing a person getting killed by another shocked you - even disgusted you. She did it so casually too - that was the most unsettling part of it all. 

"L/N."

"Yes, Commander Hange." You salute.

"You will be in charge of Yelena." She commands.

"Yes, Commander."

"You understand what that means? You do not let her out of your sight. No matter how valuable she is to us, she still poses as a threat, a Marleyan. We will speak more in depth when we return."

"Understood." You assure, yet you feel dread and reluctance. You do not want to be guarding a Marleyan - especially her.

After spending the night in the tents, you all head back to the walls again. Instead of riding your horse back, you were ordered to stay in the carriage to monitor Yelena. In the carriage, there are four people - Yelena, yourself, Onyankopon and a cadet watching over him.

At first, you couldn't tell if Yelena was a man or woman. Her androgynous features along with her baritone voice confused you. You didn't care though - you just disliked her either way.

She speaks eloquently, each phrase crafted cunningly and tactically so she projects no hostility. After she speaks, there is a low hum that lingers in the air, her sounds unwavering and still. You don't know whether to be afraid or intrigued by her. 

You sit quietly and tense, the air thick of trepidation in the carriage. She sits opposite you, eyes looking to her lap, hooded and dark. On the outside she appears as if she is dozing off, but her mind is wide awake, screaming with excitement to be with the 'devils' of Paradis Island. One of her dreams is to meet your people, and now, even though she is treated as a criminal, her elation only increases. 

You stare at her, enthralled and bewitched at her presence. Her entire body still, with her breathing deep and controlled. She has not said a word, yet she is very noticeable. It could be the fact that she is very tall - even sitting down, her legs sprawl outwards uncomfortably, almost touching your legs. 

She notices your gaze and lifts her head upwards, looking straight into your eyes. She is intimidating, yet she emanates no malice. It makes you uncomfortable, her irises fixated on yours and a bead of sweat forms at your forehead. 

Yelena shuffles her legs as they are cramped in the space. Instantly, your hand clutches the rifle tightly and point it to her. You have no intent of shooting Yelena. But your orders were to react whenever she made suspicious movement. 

Yelena takes her eyes off yours and rifts them to the rifle in your hand. She leaves her legs where they are, despite them basically falling asleep and looks up to you again. You stare straight back at her, still holding the rifle at her, but loosening your grasp. You retract the rifle from her direction and put it in your lap, still holding it just in case. An imperceptible smile grows at the corners of her mouth as she continues to look at you. 

The carriage is still silent. You can faintly hear the horses galloping and the wind whistling, but despite the warm life outside, the carriage is cold. Yelena hasn't stopped staring at you either. You look away a few times, hoping she would stop but she continues. It's eerie - she looks at you with the ends of her lips slightly turned upward, but saying nothing.

"Don't stare, it's rude," you look up at her, keeping your movements still. You don't want her to know that you fear her. You are her captor, and you need to monitor everything that she does now; you cannot let her know that her captor fears her. 

"My apologies," Yelena replies but still keeps her gaze on you. "I find you very interesting."

You want to ask her what she means, however your curiosity can be a weak point. Hange briefed you about Yelena - she is quick to understand her situation, meaning she can figure you out easily.

Your mindset right now is to think of her as a monster. If the time comes when you have to kill her, you would feel less bad about it. 

"You are a soldier, are you not? Do you not know how to take orders?" You retort.

A soft chuckle comes from Yelena and she turns her head away, facing the window of the carriage. You are so intrigued by Yelena you completely forget that there are other people in the carriage. The air becomes thicker, almost foggy, with unease. 

After a while, the carriage comes to a stop. You peer outside the window to see that you have returned within the walls and a wash of relief falls onto you. You open the door gesturing for Yelena to get out. With a small smile she gets out of the carriage, with you following after, the rifle to her back. 

"Walk," you command, pushing the rifle in her back. You hear a quiet chuckle and she starts walking in front of you.

You lead her to some stairs, leading to the underground jail cells. You poke the rifle in her back, indicating to go inside, in which she complies. You shut the door and lock it. She turns around to look down at you.

"I assume you will be monitoring me during my stay." She says, raising an eyebrow. You lower your rifle, now reassured by the bars that separate the two of you. You nod your head. 

She knows her situation, yet she still appears happy.

"Don't stare, it's rude," she smirked. You weren't up for her mockery.

"Just shut up." You snap. "You shouldn't be talking to me like that."

Yelena wraps her fingers on the bars and leans forward, so her nose slightly comes of her cell. She looks down to you and smiles. 

"I guess I shouldn't. You are my 'superior' at this point." She slides her right hand down on the bar level to her waist. She extends her index finger so it brushes against your uniform. You jolt back, aiming your rifle to her chest. Yelena retracts her finger, holding the bars again. She smiles.

"I understand," she nods. "What's your name?"

"I have no intention in getting familiar with you," you warn, still holding your rifle up.

"I should know your name considering we will be spending a lot of time together," Yelena states. You stay silent. She sighs, stepping back from the bars and leaning against the wall. "We will become _more_ than familiar." She says. You frown, lowering your rifle. 

You turn your head to the noise of footsteps. More captured Marleyan's walk down the stairs next to soldiers. Once they are all locked up, you glance back at Yelena, still seeing that she is looking at you. You furrow your eyebrows and leave.

As soon as you step outside, at the corner of your eye you see Hange beckoning you to come over. 

"Did she say anything to you?" Hange inquires.

"Nothing useful," you report back. 

"Follow me," Hange says, whilst gesturing other cadets around you. 

Hange leads you all to a room. It's a dining room - a beautiful dining room. It's obvious that only higher officials use this room. A long, dark mahogany table stretches in the centre of the room, complimented by chairs that surround its length, along with a chair on either end of its width. White tea cups and saucers are set on the table with spoons and napkins in the centre. 

Some people are already in here; Captain Levi being one of them. You all sit down, adjusting your chairs. 

"You are probably all aware why we brought you in here," Hange smiles. "Most of you have been chosen to monitor the Marleyan's." 

She takes a sip of her tea and places it back down.   
  
"As you heard yesterday, the Marleyan people believe that we are 'devils', and have no interest in cooperating with us..." She clicks her tongue. "...excluding a few..." She stands up, and starts pacing up and down, unable to contain her excitement. 

"All of you must monitor them consistently. That means no breaks - only if they are behind bars, you are allowed to have a break. By monitoring, I mean everything. You must be with them all the time - I don't care if they are sleeping or taking a shit. Neither side trusts each other - if they are to make one false move, I give your permission to threaten them. However, you must not kill them. Only when you feel as if your life is in danger, you can." 

Hange looks at you and the cadet beside you. 

"You two have our Anti-Marleyan's..." She says.

"Be careful with the giraffe one." Levi interposes. He puts his tea down. "She might seem docile but she's cunning. She understands more than what she lets on. Refrain from killing her, Y/N. No matter how bratty she'll be, she is still valuable." 

"Yes sir," you say. 

"Anything unusual, you report." Hange demands, to which you nod. "Everyone. These people are tricky. Most of them are smart. Right now, they cannot do much damage physically; but they can always do it mentally. They might try to manipulate you, try to break you down. Think nothing of them - they are basically inhumane. They think of you as 'Devils', nothing else. They have no regards to what you feel. They are merely people we can learn from. Keep your distance."

After an hour, Hange dismisses everyone. You all walk to the basement, where the hostages are. You see Yelena, looking a little pale and sluggish, but her eyes glow a little when she sees you. You unlock her cell and gesture her to follow you. 

You walk outside and enter another building, leading her to her room. You open the door and she walks in. You close it after her, turning around to see her inspecting the room. 

The room looks like a standard room. As soon as you enter, you see two double beds against the back wall, complimented with a beside table each. On the left, is a desk with a chair and to your right is another door that leads to the bathroom. There isn't much decoration, it's pretty bare. 

"I would have preferred more windows in our room," she turns to face you to see your reaction. You keep yourself composed. 

"Would have you preferred your cell?" You inquire. Yelena smiles. 

"I guess I can get used to this." Yelena looks down at you and takes a few steps forward. You ready your rifle at her. "You might as well not carry that around."

"What do you mean?" You feel yourself getting nervous. Yelena stops walking at the point at where the end of your gun meets her stomach.

"We both know that you won't kill me. Perhaps, you would shoot me, but you wouldn't fire anywhere that could kill me." Yelena puts her hands on the end of the gun and raises it upward to her right arm. "Shoot me." 

You blink. You have no idea what she's playing at. 

"What?" You barely make out a whisper.

"No vital organs or arteries are situated here. If you shoot me here, I'll just be shot - no repercussions beside a little pain. Since you are so intent on shooting me, do it here." Yelena moves your finger to the trigger. You feel yourself swell up, throat drying whilst your body is burning. Ever so slightly, your hand trembles and Yelena notices. She smiles.

"Have you not killed a person before?" She queries, watching your expression closely. You stay silent. "Have you hurt a person before?" You remain silent. Yelena tilts her head, eyeing you up and down. "You really must dislike me then, after seeing me kill my 'superior'." You look down to the ground. Yelena brings her hand to your jaw and caresses it. She then holds your chin and tilts your head upward to look at her. She leans forward, slumping her back a little to hover her face close to yours. 

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she says, her breath tickling your lips. Your heart was racing. Her lips, so close to yours, made your heart flutter. Why did you feel like this? You think back to what Hange said: _They might try to manipulate you, try to break you down._ Is that what she's doing? You take a step back to create distance and lower your rifle.

"You are eating here today," you clear your throat. 

"Room service? I feel spoiled." 

"Some people are still unsure of your presence here. Eating at the dining hall will cause uproar. The higher ups are finding a place for you to eat," you say. Yelena nods. 

She sits on her bed, crossing her legs. She looks beside her, at her bedside table and she opens the drawers. She frowns. "There aren't any books?" 

"It seems that way," you say, still standing in the middle of the room.

"How am I supposed to entertain myself?" She asks, looking at your chest. You ignore her.

Yelena sighs, closing the drawer. She shuffles down so she lays flat on her back, looking to the ceiling.

A knock on the door startles you. You peer through the peephole to see a soldier carrying a tray with food on it. You open the door, taking the tray and placing it on the desk. You hold out her plate. She sits back up and takes it from you, sitting legs crossed on the bed. You sit down on the chair and start eating at the desk. 

You expected the air to be thick, like last time, but surprisingly, it felt comfortable. It was silent, but comfortable. She doesn't take her eyes off her food, clearly hungry and focused on her meal. Every now and then you would study her, trying to see if she's scheming anything.

"My ego is ripening with all the attention you are giving me," Yelena hums, continuing to eat. 

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm only doing my job," you mutter, eating the last potato off your plate.

Yelena shuffles off the bed and places her empty plate next to yours. You take the empty plates, open the door and place them outside. You close the door to see Yelena looking at you.

"You always look at me," you verbalise. 

"Like I said before, I find you interesting," Yelena says. 

For some reason, you feel a little more comfortable around her, so you set your rifle on the desk. 

"About time," she mumbles.

"What?"

Yelena clicks her tongue. She walks to the bathroom and turns on the shower. You hear her clothes fall to the floor, but you don't hear the bathroom door shut. She must have forgotten to close the door. You keep your eyes to the floor and shut the door. 

You rummage through the wardrobe, fishing out your pyjamas. You fit them on and lay on your bed. You sort of agree with Yelena, there should be books. Books are a way for her to talk to you less - not that she's unpleasant-

What the fuck?

You shake your head at your thoughts. You should find her unpleasant - she is manipulative. Her sarcasm isn't a form of humour, but probably just a way to manipulate you. You have no reason to engage in conversatio-

The bathroom door opens and Yelena stands there. Naked. 

Her skin, dewy and smooth, with small droplets of water running down her neck to her shoulder. Her hair, slightly tousled and damp, curtains her eyes. Without thinking, your eyes drift to her chest, where her small breasts and soft nipples sat. Her stomach is flat and toned, visible outlines of her abs. Her chest, flat, contrasts with her waist that dips inwards and stretches outward to her hips and ass. Before your eyes drift down further, you shake your head and look back up to her. Yelena smirks. 

"W-what the..." You try to cluster your thoughts into one. "What are you doing?" You restrain yourself from looking down. 

"I had a shower. There were no clothes in there. I'll change here." She replies. She opens the wardrobe and takes out her pyjamas. She slips underwear on and starts putting her bottoms on. 

"But you are...naked?"

"And?"

You open your mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

"I don't understand the issue, then." She fits her top on. She sees you staring at her, completely dumbfounded and mesmerised. She walks over to your bed and leans down, her face over yours.

"Better close your mouth, else you catch flies," she whispers, her breath tingling your lips. You slowly close your mouth, licking your lips. 

Yelena looks into your eyes, reading your thoughts, and then shifts her gaze onto your lips. 

"Have you seen another woman's body before?" She purrs. You shake your head, still looking up at her. 

"Have you been with a woman before?" You shake your head again. A small smile escapes her lips. She leans back, standing upright and goes to her bed, putting herself under the covers. 

What the fuck just happened? 

_"Have you been with a woman before?"_

What did she mean by that? Did she-

You turn your head to look at her, but she's already on her back, eyes closed. You aren't sure if she is sleeping or not. 

Shit.

She completely distracted you that you forgot what your actual task was. 

You get up from your bed and walk over to the desk, picking up the rifle and placing it on your bedside table, then going back to bed. Yelena opens an eye and notices the rifle. She closes her eye and goes to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

You barely slept. Half of the reason being that you were still on edge, wondering if she would kill you in your sleep. But the other reason was _because_ of Yelena. Her naked body flashes into your head. Her body is beautiful and lean.

One thing that nags you, is despite you being her natural enemy, she never shows any hostility. 

You wake up, groggy and heavy-lidded. You groan, your limbs still asleep, but you force them awake to shield your eyes from the sun. You sit up and tilt your head sideways, hearing the rhythmic cracks in your neck. 

You look to your side, to see Yelena's bed empty. A burst of panic arises and you swing your legs off the bed and grab your rifle. You eye the room - you see the bathroom door slightly open. You push the door open with your rifle. 

Yelena leans away from the sink, her face wet as she looks in the mirror to meet your eyes. You sigh, lowering your rifle, feeling your heart beat normally again. 

"Shit, you fucking scared me," you vocalise. Yelena grins, splashing her face again and turning the tap off. She reaches for the towel and dabs her face.

"My apologies." She takes the towel off her face and puts it down. 

"I'm surprised you didn't kill me in my sleep," you grumble, walking to the desk to put down the rifle. She follows you into the bedroom. 

"If I kill you, I might get another roommate. You don't snore, so I don't want to reckon my chances on a new roommate who might snore," Yelena smirks. You give her a cold look.

You turn your head from her when you hear a knock on the door. You peer through the peephole and open it, accepting a tray with two bowls of porridge. You close the door and place the tray on the desk. You offer Yelena a bowl and a spoon, in which she takes it and sits on her bed again. You sit on the chair, taking a spoonful and eat quietly. 

"What's my schedule?" Yelena inquires. You turn your body to face her, holding your food in one hand. 

"You will be having a meeting with Commander Hange and Captain Levi today." You inform. Yelena nods. She eats surprisingly quickly, and she placed her empty bowl on your desk. She opens the wardrobe, finding some clothes and goes to the bathroom. She shuts the door. You raise your eyebrow in suspicion. 

You finish your breakfast, taking the two plates and placing them outside. 

Yelena steps out of the bathroom, clothed. She wears a black blazer over a white collared shirt, hanging over her black trousers. She looks powerful and..beautiful. Her masculine look makes your heart skip.

"U-uh, you shut the door?" You stutter, trying to mask your fascination. "I thought you didn't shut the door."

"After you looked at me in such disgust, I figure it's better that I shut the door."

"I wasn't disgusted," you say quickly. Yelena bites her cheek to stop herself from smiling.

"Then what did you feel?" Yelena says walking toward you. She looked down at you. 

Honestly, you didn't know what you felt, but it definitely was not disgust. You think back to how you felt. Your cheeks were burning and your throat got dry. You remember being drawn to her; whether it was feeling her blonde hair or touching her slim body.

The way she looked down at you made you anxious. Her gaze remained strong and almost intimidating. You hitched your breath.

"I need to change.." You clear your throat and walk past her, sorting through the wardrobe. Yelena grins. 

You go to the bathroom to shut your door, but you stop yourself. It is against your orders to leave Yelena. Last time, she was in the bathroom, so she couldn't escape, but now she could leave through the door. 

You open the door and Yelena turns to face you, tilting her head in confusion.

"I..can't leave you..here.." You say.

"Because I might leave?"

"Yes...so I have to change here." You gesture for her to move to the bathroom. Yelena doesn't budge. Instead she sits on her bed. "What are you doing?" 

"Letting you get changed," she hums.

"Yes..but.." You gesture again for her to leave the room.

"What are you waiting for? Strip." 

You jerk your head back in surprise. You open your mouth to say something, but nothing comes out and you feel your throat dry again. 

Her eyes float up and down your body and you flush. She licks her lips, tracing her eyes on your clothes where your breasts and crotch are. Then looks back up at you, seeing your eyes widened and your body frozen. She snickers, rolling her eyes and she turns around, her back to you, sitting on the bed. 

You blink madly, trying to comprehend what the hell you were feeling. You bring yourself back and start undressing yourself, slipping your bottoms on the floor. Yelena hears the light sound of your clothes falling on the floor, and she smiles wickedly. You hurry yourself, half expecting her to turn around. 

You clear your throat once your done. Yelena turns her head, showing her profile and eyes you. She gets off the bed, walks over to you, looking down. You clear your throat again. 

You walk to your rifle, picking it up and walking back to the door. You open the door and Yelena ambles out, with you walking beside her.

You lead her outside, walking to a building where Hange's office is. In a few minutes, you enter the building, walking up the stairs. You both walk through the hallway, seeing the cadet (guarding Onyankopon) outside the door. As soon as you arrive at Hange's door, you knock.

"Name and business." A male voice replies. Yelena looks at you, awaiting for your answer with a grin. You clench your jaw. 

"Y/N with Yelena." You reply. Yelena lets out a satisfied hum.

"Come in." 

You push the door to see Captain Levi and Commander Hange sitting on one side of the desk. On the other side is Onyankopon and an empty chair, reserved for Yelena. Yelena sits down and you close the door. 

_Now I let her have the satisfaction of knowing my name_ , you thought. You click your tongue in irritation. 

You stand outside the door, rifle in hand, waiting for the meeting to be over. The other cadet does the same. 

You reflect on what just happened. What had happened? Yelena told you to strip. Her low voice still echos in your head. Her voice was consistent and her tone sounded serious. Yelena uses sarcasm sometimes..could that be it? With her formal wear and her resonating voice, it generated a shiver down your spine. 

What was this feeling? Had she changed you in a day? If she steps out of line, could you kill her? 

Over forty minutes later, the door opens. 

"Both of you, come inside." 

You and the other cadet steps inside the office, and he closes the door behind him.

"In regards to their eating situation.." Hange says. "We are now using the tavern as their eating space. When you guys are training, their lunch will be given in the cells. Understood?" 

"Yes, Hange." You and the other cadet salute simultaneously. 

"That concludes everything." 

Yelena gets up from her seat and follows you out. You walk out of the building, and back into the basement, where her jail cell is. She rolls her eyes.

"Here again," she verbalises, walking into her cell. 

"I'm still a soldier, I have training to do," you say, shutting and locking the barred door. She slumps against the wall at the back of her cell, eyeing you. "Your lunch will come soon."

You turn to leave, feeling a touch of guilt. You shake it off, marching to the training field.

Your training session was hard work. Your ODM skills were fine, top of the class actually. You are relatively good at combat, but you aren't the best. You always have a hard time beating Mikasa Ackerman, which is who you were up against. Every move of hers was calculated and timed. Her punches were quick. When you punch her, she doesn't get dazed or shocked - it's as if she doesn't react to being hit, so she always counters immediately, to which you block. Most of your bruises don't come from her actual hits, but your forearms always bruise from blocking her hits. 

As soon as you finish training, you head back to take Yelena. With a grunt, you unlock her cell. You walk together back to your room and you land on your bed with a sigh. Yelena lies on her bed. 

After a few minutes of silence, you get up and walk to the shower. You stop yourself and throw your head back in frustration. You turn to talk to Yelena but she interposes.

"You can't leave me, so you need me to stand in the bathroom with you?" She says, more of a statement than a question. You nod. Yelena smirks. 

She gets up and strides to the bathroom. You fold your arms at her. 

"You aren't going to strip?" She grins, staring down at you. You roll your eyes. She sighs and turns to the wall. 

You start taking your uniform off, sliding your shirt off your shoulders and shuffling out of your trousers, leaving you in just your socks, underwear and bra. You take off your socks and begin unhooking your bra. You look back at Yelena, her back still turned. Just before your bra falls off your breasts, you feel eyes on you. You snap your head, yet Yelena is still turned around. You peer at the mirror to see Yelena looking at you.

"You fucking perv," you hold your bra to your breasts and slap her arm. She snickers, turning to face you. Your eyes widen and your cheeks flush, causing you to look to the floor.

Yelena takes your chin and angles your face up to her. 

"Don't be shy in front of me," she murmurs. She narrows her eyes at the bra still covering your breasts. She doesn't move her hands to pull it off, though she wants to. She observes your face, timid and conflicted. Yelena takes her hand off your chin and walks to the door, turning her back to you. 

You turn the shower on, stripping your clothes off and hop in. The water is freezing cold. You only get warm/hot showers on Sundays. You wince at the sharp pain of the water on your skin, hissing quietly. You begin washing yourself from head to toe, washing yourself quickly because of two reasons: One, it's cold. Two, you have no idea if Yelena will turn around, or worse, escape. 

Yelena stays in her corner, inwardly disappointed at your 'no peeking rule'. Every time you make a sound, hissing at the cold water, or whether it be you reaching for your body wash with a huff, she relished all of it. She feels herself growing impatient. 

"What's your last name?" Yelena asks from her corner. 

"What would that do for you?" You counter.

"Nothing. Pure interest." She mumbles. 

A few moments of awkward silence passes by.

"It's L/N," you confide. Yelena contains her smile.

After a few minutes, you turn off the shower, feeling yourself frozen cold and you quickly dry and wrap a towel around yourself. Yelena turns to see your shivering body. 

You open the door, rushing to the wardrobe to take out a clean pair of uniform. Yelena sighs, once again turning around, allowing you to fit into your clothes. 

Once you finish, she sees you climbing into bed, tucking yourself in, still shivering to the touch. Instead of sitting in her bed, she leans against your bed and sits on the floor. 

"What are you doing?" You ask, looking at her slumped on the floor against your bed.

"You're shivering so much, that if you try to shoot me you will miss. I am sitting here to give you an advantage," she says plainly, which makes you smile. 

Both of you sit in silence. 

Is she showing you sympathy? No, it must be another manipulative tactic - she only thinks of you as a 'devil'.

"Let's go," you utter, pulling your duvet off yourself. Yelena stands up and waits at the door. You take your rifle and open the door. 

The tavern is a bit of a walk. It's far from the training fields - purposely done to not cause fear in the cadets or the people. It is still unsettling that Marleyan's are now living on your island. 

Both of you saunter through the woods, ribbons of sunlight rippling on the floor as the trees sway gently. Birds sing, beating their wings, showing their tinted plumages as they fly. You absorb the idyllic setting, the sky amber as the sun sets. 

You arrive to the tavern, pushing the door open. The floors are pinewood planks, and there are small circular tables, with two chairs per table.

As soon as Yelena steps in, the two soldiers at the door raise their rifles at her, eyeing her every move. Yelena, unfazed, sits at the free table, with you sitting on the other chair, opposite her. 

"I'm assuming we sit on separate tables, so we don't plan our escape," Yelena concludes, to which you nod. 

"It's quite intimate, no?" She smirks and leans forward, closing her face next to yours, noses inches from touching. "It's almost like we're on a date." 

Your face reddens. Yelena looks away from you, seeing the soldiers at the door pointing their guns at her. She chuckles and sits back on her chair. 

The cooks walk to your table, presenting plates for you and Yelena. You begin eating, trying to hide your red face. 

The room is soundless, with only faint sounds of cutlery against the plates. All the other soldiers are tense, along with the Marleyan's, apprehensive as they eat. Yelena is different. She eats as if she eats around friends. 

Ten minutes later, everyone starts leaving and Yelena follows you back. However, instead of going back to your room, you lead her to another building. Yelena simply follows. You lead her to the library, pulling the doors to enter. 

"What are we doing here?" She asks, drifting her gaze across the shelves.

"You complained about having no books," you reply, eyeing her expression. Yelena looks down at you and gives a small nod, and she begins walking through isles. 

The library is quite old, so there is a thin sheet of dust layering the tops of the books. You run your fingers through the books, seeing if anything would catch your attention. 

A thin crimson book catches your eye. You pull it out, brushing the dust off it. 

_'Our love's letters'_ , it's called.

You flick through the book, seeing that each page had a different poem, every poem having the same theme; love. You never thought much of poems - you never considered them as something to read. 

You close the book, moving it back into the shelf, but you hear a noise. You hold the book in one hand, your other hand darts back to grip the rifle hung on your back. 

You pivot, entering another isle and see Yelena. She's sitting on the floor, leaned against the shelf as a soldier kicks her chest. 

"Hey!" You exclaim, running toward the soldier and Yelena. "What's going on?" You look down at Yelena, a footprint on her face, bruising slightly.

"It's a Marleyan," the cadet sneers, landing another kick to Yelena's chest. She remains motionless and doesn't retaliate.

"What did she do?" 

"She's a fucking Marleyan, that's what she did," he explains vaguely, raising his foot to kick her again. You jump to stand in front of Yelena. He looks at you, angry and confused.

"I'm monitoring her. I brought her here. Did she attack you?" 

"No, but-"

"Then I don't understand why you are kicking her." You fold your arms.

"Don't tell me you side with a fucking Marleyan. She calls us 'devils'. Don't get brainwashed by her bullshit. What you friends with her or something?"

"My orders were to keep her away from harm. I know she's a Marleyan. Refrain from kicking our evidence." You order. He rolls his eyes and reluctantly walks away. 

Yelena stands up from behind you. You turn to face her. She has a smirk on her face, completely unperturbed. You clear your throat. "Have you found your book?" 

Yelena leans forward, her nose just touching yours. 

"Is that all you see me as? ' _Evidence_ '", she whispers. You gulp. Despite her being mistreated, her charisma is unwavering. Her rich baritone relaxes your shoulders. You look at her lips, plump and pink. 

"H-have you got your book?" You repeat, voice quavering. She leans back, presenting a book in her hands. You nod slowly, going to the front desk and then walking back to your room. 

As soon as you enter your room, she goes into the bathroom, washing her face. You change out of your uniform, into your pyjamas and sit back in your bed. 

Yelena walks out of the bathroom, going through the wardrobe and pulling out her sleepwear. She begins to strip. She slips her blazer off her shoulders and begins unbuttoning her shirt, painfully slowly. She feels your eyes on her and she looks at you. You hold your breath and look down, pretending to read your book. Yelena grins. 

"What book did you pick?" You attempt to break the tension.

"An artist's guide to painting nude women," she replies, her shirt falling to the floor. You freeze. Yelena watches your fingers press against the book, to which she smirks. 

"Your jokes aren't funny," you mumble. 

"No? I think they're hilarious," she says, her belt and trousers falling to the floor. Your eyes strain themselves on the book. 

You remember what she looked like before - slim, toned and slight curves to her waist and hips. You instantly feel hot, now knowing that she is in that same state now. If you look up now, you won't have to imagine it again. 

"You look like you want to say something," Yelena voices. You take a deep breath in and out.

"You're mistaken," you say. Yelena puts her clothes on. She lies on her bed and picks up her book. 

You both sit in silence, reading your books. But you don't even read your book. Your eyes are glued to the page, whilst your brain is screaming with itself, your heart racing. Yelena has elegance, power, desire; it exudes out of her and it drives you crazy. No matter how much you push yourself to believe that she's a Marleyan - that she's killed a person, she is permanently etched in your mind. 

You put your book down, blow your candle out on your bedside table and then lie on your back. Yelena notices, putting her book down too and blowing out her candle. She lies down. 

"Aren't you going to fetch your gun?" She asks in the dark. You frown. 

"No," you whisper, eliciting a smile from Yelena. 

You force your lids to shut and begin breathing deeply, feeling yourself fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut will happen next chapter  
> just needed to expand the tension yk  
> LMK WHAT U THINK <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> Thank you so much for the love!! I really appreciate all your comments/kudos  
> For those asking how they can be informed of future chapters, my tik tok is plsrailmelevi  
> (don’t judge my name)
> 
> Also from this chapter onwards, there will pretty much be smut, so this is a WARNING FOR EXPLICIT CONTENT.  
> If chapters contain some other stuff, like blood etc. I will put a warning for those things
> 
> Side note:  
> I've literally strained my hand from typing non stop and now I'm wearing a brace. IT WON'T STOP ME DON'T WORRY! I ENJOY WRITING SO MUCH!

Waking up was a little easier than yesterday. Yelena doesn't have any intent in murdering you in your sleep, which lets you relax a little more. 

Yelena is already up and showered, changed into her attire - black blazer, white collared shirt, black trousers and black shoes. 

"You are up early," you yawn.

"Restful sleep - like I said, you don't snore," she says. 

You take your uniform from the wardrobe and turn to Yelena.

"Turn around." You fold your arms.

"I still don't understand this rule. Explain it to me." 

"I just want you to turn around. That's it," you shrug.

"Yes, I understand that part, but I don't understand _why_."

"I don't want you seeing my body."

Yelena frowns. 

"You have the same things I do?" Yelena asks.

"Well, yes-"

"Then I don't understand. Do you think your body is ugly?"

You stay quiet. Yelena's eyes sink. 

"The only ugly thing on your body is your shitty self-esteem clouding it," Yelena folds her arms. "I guess I have to take orders from you.." She turns her back to you. 

You blush slightly, a warm feeling in your heart expanding. 

You finish changing, clearing your throat to notify her. You pick up your rifle and head to breakfast.

As you walk across the woods, you keep looking at Yelena. Her compliment meant a lot to you - especially because it was from her. You didn't know what to think of her. 

"You keep looking at me today, F/N. I'm not used to all this attention, I'll start blushing soon," she grins, looking to the floor. 

"Thank you," you mutter. Yelena turns her head to you.

"For?"

"For your comment..earlier," you say sheepishly. 

"Say it's ugly again, and I'll strip you bare and shove you in front of a mirror."

You laugh it off, but deep down your body is screaming. You have already seen most of Yelena naked and the thought of her seeing you..touching you...

You enter the tavern, the guards pointing their firearms at Yelena. Like last time, she disregards of them, sitting at a table. You sit opposite her, taking the jug of water and pouring it into your cup. 

The cooks lay your breakfasts on the table - porridge with fruits. 

"You are so quiet when we eat," Yelena sighs, eating a blueberry. 

"That's because we are eating," you mumble.

"I don't know if I'm enjoying this date."

You pause.

"Date?" You repeat.

"Yes, date. Were you not aware?" Yelena raises an eyebrow playfully.

"These aren't dates. We are eating meals together. Dates involve romantic feelings," you roll your eyes. 

Under the table, she lifts her leg, rubbing it in between your legs. Your breath hitches and you stop eating, your spoon falling out of your hand. 

Yelena rubs her foot, from your calf and inches it slowly up to your inner thigh. Your body relaxes, and without thinking, your legs part a little. Yelena notices, biting her tongue to contain her excitement. 

Yelena pulls her foot off you, continuing to eat as if nothing happened. It snaps you back, making you realise what you have just done. 

"It's a date now, is it not?" Yelena smirks. Flustered, you continue your meal, not looking up once. 

After breakfast, you take her straight to Hange's office without saying a word. You wait for over an hour, until Yelena comes back out. 

You take her to her cell, keeping your eye contact to a minimum.

Today, training went easily for you. ODM training was your favourite. It took your mind off Yelena - the thrill of falling blanks your mind of all your worries. Every time you would anchor yourself to a tree, the whirring sound blocks your screaming thoughts, all reminding you of Yelena. 

You return to Yelena, unlocking her cell. 

"You got off early today," Yelena observes, but you ignore her, walking her to your shared room.

You open the door, Yelena closing it behind you. She looks at you, her pupils suspended to her eyelids and she narrows her gaze to read you. 

"You're upset?" She asks. You shake your head and walk past her. She grabs your wrist and pulls you back. Forcefully, she makes you turn toward her. She frowns, looking up and down, watching every micro expression closely.

"I'm always upset," you cover up. 

"Are you?"

"Yes, I have to guard you." You snatch your wrist from her grip. Yelena squints.

"This is different," she concludes. 

"No, it's not." 

"Yes, it is." She takes a step forward. You look up to her, tightening your jaw.

"Just, fuck off," you grumble. 

"But why?" 

"We shouldn't be having this conversation," you shake your head. 

"And why's that?" Yelena leans forward. 

"Because you are a Marleyan!" You erupt. Yelena's face is unreadable.

"I see," she murmurs. She leans back, posture upright. "You think of me like the other soldier."

"What other soldier?"

"At the library."

You hitch your breath. You sigh.

"No, I don't think of you like that."

"Ah, right. You see me as _'Evidence'_ " 

"No, I don't," you snap, obtaining an imperceptible smile from Yelena. She leans forward again.

"What do you see me as, F/N?" She whispers.

Yelena leans in further, lips hovering over yours. It's as if your senses were heightened, feeling her exhale at the tip of your nose that sent shudders down your spine. She lightly licks her lips, looking into your eyes and then to your lips, where they look inviting and warm. Your lips quiver in anticipation. 

Yelena brings a hand to your chin and holds it, tilting your head a little upwards. Her index finger, long and thin, traces itself from your throat to your jaw, whilst her thumb holds your chin upright. 

She parts her lips, running her tongue on the back of her teeth, eyeing your movements thirstily. You swallow, the air palpable. 

You raise your heels, balancing on your toes, and place your lips against hers.

Yelena responds, leaning down further so your flat on your feet as she kisses you back. She nibbles at your lip and you submit, parting your lips and her tongue flickers in your mouth. You inhale deeply, pulling her tongue back into your mouth to slide it against yours. 

She lets out a low hum, and starts walking forward, pushing you back until you hit the door. She rests her forearms either side of your head, leaning further forward to kiss you. Her tongue explores your mouth, swiping past your bottom teeth, to your lower lip and biting it softly, eliciting a moan from you. After hearing your sounds, she pushes her face further in, your head lightly hitting the door. 

Yelena places a hand around your throat, squeezing it gently to bring you into her more. You let out another moan, snaking your hands to her waist, but she darts her hands to your wrists, pulling them off of her, and then pinning them either side of your head against the door. 

Her movements become more and more aggressive, nibbling onto your lips and pulling your tongue into her mouth. You salivate at her touch, the kisses becoming louder and sloppier, clouded with lust. You try to free your hands to touch her but she notices, darkly chuckling mid-kiss. Her baritone just made you melt even more in her grasp, so you allowed her to take over you. 

She eventually takes her hands off yours, and your hands spring around her neck, feeling her undercut and soft hair in between your fingers. You played with them, curling them around your fingers and digging them in her scalp. She moans softly, her vibrations tingling down your throat, and you angle your face to taste more of her. 

Yelena takes her right forearm off the door, balancing her weight on her left. Her hand travels to the back of your hair, to the back of your neck. She leans down a little more, extending her hand to your waist and then pulling you into her. 

Yelena breaks from the kiss, panting and licking her lips, heavy-lidded and lustful. You pant too, feeling a string of saliva hit your chin. She goes back in, kissing you hungrily and her hand starts moving past your waist.

You break from the kiss, throwing your head back against the door, when you feel her hand rub your crotch. She rubs you with the base of her palm, deepening her movements with every moan you make. She watches you, eyes rolled back, wet lips parted and panting - completely under her control. Yelena kisses you again, her crotch warming with all your moans in her throat. 

She stops rubbing you and curls her fingers on the outside of your trousers. Her thin hand moves downwards, stopping when they reach your underwear. Her fingers twitch with excitement, pressing onto your underwear-

"Commander Hange requests a meeting with Yelena now." 

You freeze as your heart skips a beat, snapped away from your clouded lust. Both of you didn't even hear the knock on the door, despite you being pressed against it.

Yelena exhales harshly, taking her hands out of your trousers and parting your lips. She stands up straight and raises her eyebrows, indicating for you to open the door. 

Shakily, you open it, seeing a cadet in front of you. You nod unsteadily and clear your throat. Yelena, as frustrated as you are, can't help but grin at your reaction. 

You walk Yelena to Hange's office in pure silence. You don't dare say anything - not that you can even think of what to say. 

You knock at the door.

"Name and business," Hange calls from her office.

"Yelena with F/N."

"Come in."

You open the door, only Hange in her office. Yelena sits down in her chair and you close the door on your way out. 

You stand outside the door, rifle in hand. You're still flustered and panicked. You can't help but observe that you are very wet. Her touch is intoxicating.

Twenty minutes later, Yelena walks out. 

You silently walk to dinner. She doesn't make any snarky comments and stays quiet.

You both return to your room. 

You walk to the wardrobe, fishing out some pyjamas. You instantly go to the bathroom and shut the door, leaning against it. You have to avoid her, though it seems impossible. 

_Yelena is nothing more than work. She is your work. Nothing should have happened._

If anyone finds out...did that person hear you? They could get you kicked out of the Survey Corps. 

You could request to guard another Marleyan. You could transfer. That seems so irresponsible though - and what would your excuse be? 

You need to avoid her, have as little contact with her as possible. 

You start changing out of your uniform, fitting on your pyjamas. 

Yelena knocks on the door. 

"I thought you couldn't leave me out here alone," she says. 

Shit, you completely forgot about that. 

Reluctantly, you open the door. 

Yelena stands there, an eyebrow raised, clearly unimpressed. 

"I can't..kiss you..again.." You force your words out. Yelena smiles.

"And why not?"

"You know why." You fold your arms. 

"I want to hear you say it," she says. You tighten your jaw.

"My orders were to distance myself from you, not..do that.." You look to the floor.

Yelena holds your chin and angles your face up to her. You feel yourself getting hot again, hands craving to touch her. 

"Is that how you feel?" She purrs, leaning her face close to yours, your noses touching. 

All the hardness you felt before has evaporated and all your mind can think of is Yelena. You shake your head slowly, as if you are in a trance. She licks her lips and grins. 

Yelena presses her lips against yours, to which your mouth instantly opens and you release a moan. Her hands grapple your waist and your arms swing around her neck. Her kisses, passionate and greedy, make you out of breath and you feel yourself get lightheaded. She pulls away, seeing your wet lips and heavy eyes, and she pulls you back in, tightening her grip around your waist. 

While kissing, she pulls you and leads you to the bedroom. Yelena pulls away, holds your neck and pushes you onto the bed.

She climbs on top of you, pushing your knees outwards to spread your legs, and she rejoins your lips together. She places her hands on the bed, either side of your head and slots one knee in between your legs. Yelena shifts her knee up to your crotch and starts grinding it against you. You tremble, restraining the urge to moan in her mouth. She pulls away from the kiss, one hand on your throat, grasping tightly.

"I want to hear all your sounds. If you restrain, I'll hurt you," Yelena whispers darkly. You start to hear your heartbeat in your ears and your head getting light, but you nod. Yelena takes her hand off you and smirks. You grab her blazer and pull her back in, kissing her stronger than before, releasing every sound she spiked in you.

Yelena grinds her knee against your crotch and you whimper, partially from pain and pleasure. The sound you made aroused her even more and she bites on your lower lip, drawing blood. Yelena swipes her tongue across the pocket of blood and pushes it into your mouth, making you taste the metallic bitterness of your blood fused with her sweet and warm saliva. 

Yelena moves her hand underneath your shirt, her fingers extending past your navel to your breasts. She cups one of them, sliding your nipple between her middle and index finger, and she rubs it between them, earning a shaky moan from you. 

Your hands, grasping her blazer, pulls it off her shoulders. She stops fondling your breasts, letting the blazer drop to her side and off the bed. Yelena licks her lips whilst you unbutton her shirt. Seeing you under her drives her crazy, and she can't wait for you to finish. You unbutton the last button, exposing the middle of her chest, as the shirt still remains on her. You go to pull it off her, but she holds your throat, making your hands drop to your sides. She leans into you, her face next to your ear.

"I don't know whether I should be kind or not," she murmurs. Your breathing quickens, straining for air. "You haven't done this with a woman before?" You stiffly shake your head, Yelena feeling your pulse against her palm. 

"You poor thing," she whispers. "Now I just have to decide whether to go easy on you, or not." Her hands remain by your throat and you begin to see stars. Yelena hums, thinking over her decision. She releases you. You gasp, breathing erratically to gather air. Yelena snickers. 

She moves one hand to your trousers, curling her fingers at the hem and then slowly pulling them down, and you flick them off the bed. She runs her fingers up and down your thighs, goosebumps prickling the surface. Yelena lets her finger trail through the bumps of the skin, stopping the trail at your inside thigh and tracing languid circles. She exhales, releasing a rich hum as she circles closer and closer to your underwear. 

"Please," you whimper, your hands clutching the duvet tightly. Yelena takes her gaze away from your underwear, to your eyes. She hovers her face over yours. 

"I can't hear you, speak louder for me, love," she purrs. 

"Please," you moan, her fingers so close to your underwear. 

"Clarify. What do you want? Be specific, or I'll stop."

"I want you to touch me," you pant. Yelena smirks, softly biting her lower lip at your submission.

"I've decided to go easy on you. Piss me off, and I'll kill you." 

Yelena shuffles her body down, so her face is levelling your underwear. Her finger brushes on your underwear, directly on your clit and you shudder. She moves her index finger back and fourth, making you moan and squirm under her teasing. Yelena latches her mouth on your crotch, and rubs her nose on your underwear, smelling your scent and plastering it on her face. 

"Please," you whisper. Yelena digs her fingers on your hips.

"I told you to be specific," she growls.

"Fuck me," you moan. Yelena takes off your underwear, throwing it off your bed. 

With her left thumb, she massages over your clit slowly, whilst the fingers on her right hand move up and down your slit, collecting your juices. 

"You're very wet for me. Good girl," she says, making the feeling in your lower stomach rise. She quickens her movements on your clit and edges her fingers near your entrance. 

"Take your shirt off for me, sweetheart. I want to see your whole body give up when I'm finished with you." 

You take your shirt off without second thought. She gazes up from your pussy to your tits, watching them shake with every move she makes on your crotch. 

Her dark eyes glance down to your crotch and she licks her lips. She inserts a finger and you throw your head back. Yelena starts pumping the finger in and out, all whilst her thumb still circles your clit. 

You moan shakily, causing Yelena to lay kisses on your inner thigh, and then moving the kisses to your crotch. She kisses your clit and you tremble, so Yelena starts sucking on your clit, playing with the hood in her mouth. Your hands dart to the back of her head, holding her in place. You expected her to say something, but she doesn't - maybe she is going easy on you. 

Yelena pushes another finger in and your entrance envelops her digits ravenously. Your soft moan gets interrupted with a squeal when Yelena grazes her teeth on your clit. She sucks it fervently, her saliva dripping past her mouth, into your slit, feeling her warm spit in your body. 

You arch your back as Yelena pumps her fingers faster and faster, lapping her tongue on your clit faster and faster. The double stimulation was almost too much and you felt your release growing stronger and stronger.

"Don't come," she says. You open your eyes, looking down at her, continuing to pump her fingers and lick your clit. 

"But-"

"I said don't fucking come." She orders, to which you nod. She continues with her ministrations, laying her tongue up and down your clit to your entrance, still whilst thrusting her fingers in and out. Suddenly, she sticks a third finger, and your body gives up. 

A white flash rushes through your body, black spots swarms your vision as your walls clamp, trapping her fingers. Your chest convulses, your breathing sporadic and sharp as you come down from your high. You open your eyes and look down. 

Yelena looks inscrutable. Her hair curtains her dark eyes, and her lips are slightly turned downwards. She tightens her jaw. 

She grabs you by the neck, lifting your upper body, and then turning you over, so your stomach is lying on the bed. She clutches your legs and pushes them up so you are on your knees, arched downwards, with your ass up to her. 

Yelena starts rubbing your clit from behind, fast and mercilessly. 

"Shit...no," your curses are muffled by the pillow. Yelena hears you, but she doesn't stop - she quickens her pace. Your body is still raw and sensitive from your last orgasm, and now her motions just make it overbearing. Your walls clamp a few more times, reacting to this overstimulation, and you squirm. 

Yelena leans over you, her chest pressed to your back as she places her head next to your ear. 

"You have been bad to me," she grumbles, thrusting a finger in your entrance, jerking your body forwards. You turn your face to the side.

"It's too much..stop," you whine, curling your toes.

"That doesn't sound like an apology to me," she resonates. 

"I'm sorry Yelena, I'm really sorry...shit.." You get cut off by her pinching your clit, and rubbing the bud between her thumb and index finger. You shudder, squirming under her. 

"You listen to me. You obey me," she purrs, pinching you harder. 

"Yes, yes, Yelena, shit, I'm sorry," you scream. Yelena nibbles at your ear, her breath warm. She plants a bite to your shoulder, sucking the skin between her teeth. You breathe your way through the discomfort. Yelena pulls away, looking at the mark, satisfied. 

"Let's try this again, shall we?" She says, releasing your clit between her fingers. 

She softly blows air up and down your slit, relieving the past discomfort. Once she sees your toes uncurl, she restarts her ministrations. 

She lays her tongue flat on your pussy, sliding it up and down your slit. She softly rubs your clit with a knuckle and continues to lap her tongue on you. The feeling was back, not overbearing, but comforting and your core began to heat up again. 

Yelena inserts her tongue in your entrance, and she feels your legs go limp. She holds them up, licking ferociously in you, tasting all of your juices. She releases a soft moan in you, her vibrations racing through your body and increasing the impending orgasm. 

"Yelena, I'm gonna-"

"No," she commands, pushing her tongue back in your walls and rubbing her knuckle faster on your clit. You clench your stomach in restraint, trying to focus on anything else. 

Yelena stops rubbing your clit and pushes three fingers in you, licking your slit simultaneously. 

"Please Yelena, please," you moan, tightening your stomach. She ignores you, taking her fingers out and pushing her tongue back in your entrance. Your legs begin to spasm, but you don't come yet. Yelena notices and continues her movements. 

"Come."

You let out a throaty moan, legs shaking as your walls clamp on her tongue. Your knees give up, falling to the bed and you lay on your stomach, panting and hazed.

Yelena brings herself forward, resting her chest on your back. She leans to your ear and whispers:

"Good girl."

She places kisses on the back of your neck, down your spine, absorbing all of you. 

You turn around, lying on your back and looking up at her. 

"I want to please you," you whisper. She raises her brows.

"You haven't done this before," she murmurs in your mouth. 

"I want to..let me.."

She smiles, then lifts herself off you. She pulls down her trousers and underwear, leaving her only in her unbuttoned white shirt.

"Get on the floor." 

You shift off the bed, sitting on your knees in front of her. She opens her legs, revealing her glistening sex.

Your eyes widen a little, now unsure of what to do. Yelena made you feel so good, and you have no idea where to even begin. Yelena notices and she caresses your cheek. You think back to what she did to you.

With the pad of your left thumb, you move it in circles on her clit, causing Yelena to inhale sharply. 

With your other hand, you insert a finger in her, feeling her welcome your fingers into her. She shudders. You slowly begin moving a finger in and out of her, continuing your circling on her clit. 

You slide another finger in, moving your digits in and out of her faster, eliciting a moan from Yelena. Her moan still exudes power, and in no way sounds submissive. You already know that she owns you, and no matter what soft sounds come out of her, she will always dominate you.

"Look at me," Yelena moans. You look up to see her looking down at you, chest heaving slightly and eyes glued to you. 

You stop rubbing her clit and begin to lick her up and down her slit and then going back to her clit to suck on it. She takes her hands and holds the back of your head, slightly pushing your face into her pussy. You quicken your routine, still looking up at her, pumping your fingers and curling them against her walls. 

She lets out a groan, hands tightening against your head as her pussy trembles, her walls clenching at your fingers. Yelena fists your hair and pulls it away from her sex, eyeing you.

"My little toy," she says, "you did good." She takes your hands and pulls you up to stand. She grabs your waist and pulls you in for a kiss, tasting herself on you. 

Yelena stands up, parting your lips from hers. 

"Put your clothes on. You're gonna catch a cold." She takes off her shirt and walks to the wardrobe, fitting on sleepwear. You listen, putting back on your clothes, still shaky. 

Yelena goes to her bed, blowing out the candles on her way. You turn to her, seeing her face in the moonlight. She raises an eyebrow, waiting for what you will do. You walk over to her bed and look down. She smiles, shuffling over and lifting her duvet for you and you climb in. 

You lay awkwardly next to her. Maybe you should have stayed in your bed. 

Yelena scoops her arm under you, bringing your head to her chest. 

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" She mumbles in your ear. You nod your head. "Your body is beautiful." She traces her fingers up and down your arm, and you fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a reward for reading my awful writing:༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ
> 
> NEXT CHAP IS WHERE KINKS WILL BE INTRODUCED MORE 
> 
> uh if u like, kudos? xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Thank you so much for the kind comments!! It really means a lot to me <3
> 
> Like I said, pretty much every chapter will have smut so...
> 
> WARNINGS: Blood (not much)
> 
> okay enjoy

You breathe in deeply, awaking from your sleep. You groan softly, seeing that you now have to wake up. 

You sit up, still half asleep and look down. Yelena is on her back, an arm extended out that held you while you slept. She is still asleep, it looks like. 

You slowly get up, getting your uniform from the wardrobe and going to the bathroom. You turn the shower on, undressing yourself, and quickly jumping in. You wash yourself hurriedly, washing your hair too, and you get out, drying and then dressing yourself. 

Yelena steps into the bathroom, looking at your dressed self.

"Shame I missed the strip show," she says, stroking your jaw with her thumb. 

"Yes, it is a shame," you raise an eyebrow. 

"Don't worry sweetheart, I won't be missing it tonight," she exhales. It makes you go hot, so you walk past her, to the bedroom to avoid her. Yelena's expression, smug, whilst she undresses herself and goes to shower herself. 

While she showers, you sit on your bed, thinking deeply. In such a short span of time, you enjoy Yelena's presence, there's no doubting it now. You like how she makes you feel, her pet names, her dominance...

Yelena steps out clothed with a subtle scent of cologne. She walks to the door, waiting for you to lead her out. You take your rifle, placing it in the straps on your back. 

"Yelena, don't make anything obvious," you say.

"What does that mean?" 

"I mean, no..touching...or flirting..."

"I do that anyway." 

You open your mouth to protest but then you think it over. She always has been flirtatious, it isn't anything new. You sigh, opening the door and leading her to breakfast. 

You both chat a little, and it's honestly quite nice. Every now and then she gives suggestive remarks and touches your legs with hers, but to be honest, you can't tell her off for acting improper, because that's how she always acts. 

After a while, you both arrive outside Hange's office, Yelena entering the room, and you standing outside it. 

The meeting today seemed longer, but you distracted yourself, shamelessly replaying last night over and over.

"Cadet L/N," Hange called from her office. You open the door, stepping inside. "Sit."

You nod, sitting on the chair next to Yelena. She remains neutral. Normally, her face would light up or she has a smirk on her face, but she looks neutral, keeping her eyes on Hange. It makes you realise how you like when she does that. But you know that she's doing it to seem professional, and to have no interest in you. You play along with her, looking straight at Hange, disregarding of Yelena.

"It's only been a few days, but considering you spend most of your time together, I thought about asking for your opinion. Yelena has given us a lot of helpful information and we are very thankful for her cooperation. She says you have a 'thing' for artillery - you use it often and show interest," Hange says. You shoot your head to Yelena. She has a discreet grin. She was messing with you. "We are currently working on improving our firearms. I would like your input."

She angles her body to the side, presenting a rifle behind her.

"This is still under the works - we have upped the calibers, changed the.."

You stop listening when you feel something on your lap. You look down, seeing that it's Yelena's hand. Her finger slides up and down your crotch, warming your core with each stroke. 

You shoot your head back up to Hange, hoping she didn't see that you were distracted. You place your hands on top of Yelena's and force it off your lap. You didn't realise how strong Yelena is until now - her hand did not move. As a punishment, Yelena presses onto your core, and you squeal softly. You eye Yelena, her expression bland, as if nothing was happening, which just made you more infuriated. 

"Thoughts?" Hange says. Your brain scrambles to say something, anything, but Yelena continues her movements throughout.

"I think.." You begin, "...I think that it does have better qualities than these ones, just be mindful about the caliber as we shouldn't need more recoil than we already have." Yelena quickens her friction on your crotch and you hold your breath. 

It seems like you said the right thing, because Hange has a smile plastered across her face. 

"Thank you. You are both dismissed."

You stand up quickly, making Yelena withdraw her hand from your lap. You both exit and as soon as you close the door, you glare at her.

"What the fuck was that?" You hiss, walking down the corridor. 

"You were so intent on pointing your rifle at me before, I thought I would mention your love for it. I'm sorry, is that not what you wanted me to do?" Yelena asks innocently. 

"Also, what the hell was that. That's making it obvious." 

"I disagree. I made no face that revealed anything. If anything, your face made it obvious." Yelena leans down, her mouth at your ear. "Get used to it, sweetheart, I'll just train you like I've done before." 

Yes, you were mad, but holy shit, she's intoxicating. 

Before you walk her to her cell, you hear someone calling you. 

"Mikasa?" 

"Training has been moved to the second field. Some Marleyans attempted an escape." She looks at Yelena. "You're the one who shot your captain."

"God, I feel famous here. It's nice to meet a fan," she looks down at her, smiling. Mikasa ignores her. 

"Oh, your scarf," you say, breaking the tension. You and Mikasa aren't the best of friends, because of your competition with each other, so you use this opportunity to be friendly. You curl your fingers around her scarf, fingers brushing against her neck, and you tug on it lightly, adjusting the length. She smiles and walks away. 

"Okay let's-" You say, but you stop yourself. 

Yelena's smile and glitter in her eyes has vanished. Her face looks as if she's been trampled on. Like a flower withering, her pink undertone is now changed to white, making her look pale and ghostly. She stares down at you, eye bags hung under her deadly stare. 

You narrow your eyes, now feeling slightly fearful. Her playful tone is gone. She looks murderous. It generates a shudder down your spine, hairs standing on your skin. 

You brush past it and lead her to her cell. As soon as she steps in, she wraps her fingers around the bars and looks down at you. She looks callous. 

You head to training, grouped together with Mikasa. She acted a little warmer than normal, which means she gives you a weak smile. Your training was a little hard; Mikasa is good as always. 

A couple hours later, you return to Yelena. She still has the expression from before. 

She's never like this. She always has something to say, especially passing suggestive remarks. 

But during your walk to dinner, she says nothing. It creeps you out. 

Even now, walking back to your room, she says nothing.

"Hey," you say. She doesn't reply. She saunters next to you, following you to your shared room. You open the door and walk in. 

"Yelena, are you-"

Yelena grasps your neck, holding it tightly. You try and remove her hands, but she lifts you up, leaving you dangling by your neck. Yelena slams your back against the door and you wheeze, spluttering for air. With one hand, she reaches to your back, taking out a pistol from your side. She points it to your head. 

Your vision blurs, seeing stars and feeling hot. Yelena releases her grip a little and you gasp, breathing unevenly. You only just clock that she's has your gun pointed to your forehead.

She doesn't say anything. She simply breathes in and out, looking down at your limp body against the door. 

"Yelena.." You barely squeak. She stays still. Slowly, you raise your hands and holds the gun to move it away from your face. She presses it against your head, causing you to wince. You put your hands down to your sides. "What are you doing?"

Yelena lets out a sinister chuckle. Her hand around your neck tightens, her index finger caressing your throat. 

"You have been very bad to me," she snarls. "Where did my good girl go?"

"What?" You gulp. 

"Don't fucking play dumb with me. I'll kill you," she says.

All you feel is fear right now. She has killed a person before, so what difference would it be if her next kill was you? But she can't kill you...right? She must have some feelings for you. She wouldn't. 

"You won't shoot," you whisper boldly. Yelena's face is unimpressed. 

Yelena swings you off the door, still holding your neck, and presses you against the wall. She raises the gun to your forehead. 

A loud bang reverberates through the room and your heart stops. Your ears ring and your stomach twists.

You open your eyes, seeing Yelena still holding your throat, with the pistol next to your head.

A million questions flood your head. You look to your side to see the wall behind you, with a bullet shaped hole.

"Next time, I won't miss," she says. "This is what's going to happen. A cadet will come here to ask about the noise. You say it's about the safety on your gun. You understand?"

Someone knocks on the door. 

Yelena releases your throat, pushing you in front of her. She has the gun pressed to your back, and you open the door. 

"Ma'am, are you alright? I heard a gun go off." 

You feel the pistol in your back press harder into you. 

"Y-yes. I forgot to put my safety on - on my gun..everything is okay," you stutter. The cadet looks at you, and then Yelena, who is standing directly behind you, smiling sweetly. He looks suspiciously, but nods, detecting that there are no wounds. 

"All right, be safe." He gives you guys a second glance, before turning the corridor and leaving you. 

You shut the door. 

Yelena pushes you against the door and she presses her chest on your back. She rests her chin on your shoulder.

"My good girl is back," she says in your ear. She places a few kisses on the side of your neck. "I don't want you talking with that girl."

"Mikasa?" You ask. Yelena bites your neck and you whimper. 

"Hearing her name come out of your mouth makes me very angry." She says. 

She trails the gun from your back down to your crotch. She moves the muzzle of the gun up and down your clothed slit. A soft moan escapes your lips. 

"Hearing _that_ come out of your mouth makes me very happy," Yelena says. She sucks on your neck, while she moves the gun up and down your crotch. You push your ass out to get more friction. 

Yelena turns your head around your shoulder and she moves her lips onto yours. She allows you to drive your tongue in her mouth, and she responds with a low hum and grinds the gun harder on you as a reward. 

Her other hand snakes to your waist, pulling your ass into her crotch. She pushes her hips up and down, grinding onto your ass, moaning in your mouth and strengthening her kisses. 

"Fuck," she moans in your mouth. Her core is getting hot and wet from your ass pressed against her. Your sounds leads her to know that she owns you. She dominates you. 

"Yelena," you moan back, your pussy becoming soaked as it creates its own heartbeat. 

Yelena takes your shoulder and turns it, so your body flips around, back pressed to the wall. She bites her lip, looking down at you. Yelena puts the gun under your jaw. 

"Do you like when I do this to you?" She whispers, digging the tip of the gun further in your skin. 

"Yes," you swallow, your skin scrapes against the gun. 

"Shit, you're being so good for me. I always want you to be good for me, you understand?" 

"Yes, Yelena," you tug on your lower lip, restraining the urge to kiss her. 

"If you're going to be good for me, you won't talk to that girl again?"

"Never again, she means nothing to me," you exhale.

"If you touch her or anyone else, I'm going to have to kill those people, you understand?"

You nod your head, not caring that the gun is at your throat. Yelena lets out a guttural moan, leaning in and smashing her lips to yours. She bites your lower lip, drawing blood, and she sucks on the wound. 

She pulls away, seeing a string of red saliva connected between your mouths. She jerks you away from the door, pulling you to the middle of the room. She pulls the chair from the desk and sits down in front of you. 

"Strip," Yelena commands.

You take off your jacket, throwing it on the floor. You take off your shoes and socks, discarding it to the side. While looking at her cautiously, you unbuckle your straps. 

It was torture for Yelena. Each faint ' _click_ ' that your buckles made when undone, made her shoulders tense more and more from anticipation. You first undo your thigh buckles. You go tantalisingly slow, smoothing your fingers over the buckles seductively and releasing soft exhales when the buckle fell to the floor. But Yelena was not up for your teasing, and she took the gun and aimed it to your head. 

You undo your second thigh straps, stepping out of them and working on the ones on your chest. You unbuckle them and then unbuckle your belt, leaving you in your shirt and trousers. 

When you start to unbutton your shirt, you look to Yelena. She sits in the chair, legs spread and she's rubbing the gun on her crotch, looking at you intently. 

It causes you to blush and you look away, continuing to unbutton your shirt. You let it fall to the floor. You undo your trousers, pulling them off your thighs and then stepping out of them. 

Yelena moans, pushing the gun deeper into her crotch when she sees you in just your bra and panties. 

You take it as a sign and unhook your bra, freeing your breasts. Yelena's eyes widen, biting her tongue. She moves her eyes to your underwear, implying for them to come off. You listen, sliding them off your ass, making them fall to the floor. You slightly shy when you realise you are completely naked in front of her.

Yelena inhales deeply, disregards of the gun and stands up. She walks over to you, wrapping her hands around your waist and kisses you.

"Don't shy away from me, sweetheart." Yelena pulls you to the bathroom. She picks you up and places you on the counter. You sit there, your legs hanging and your ass perched on the flat surface that ends to the sink. 

"Do you remember what I said yesterday? That I will put you in front of a mirror... I want you to see how beautiful you are," she murmurs in your ear. 

Yelena turns you around. Your body is sat on the counter, facing the mirror, seeing your knees up and your legs spread either side of you to reveal your sex. 

You turn your head away but Yelena, standing behind you snaps your head forward, making you watch yourself. 

Yelena snakes her hand between your waist and your arm, so her hand reaches your pussy. She presses her chest on your back and leans her chin on your shoulder. Yelena plays with your folds, running her fingers up and down your wet slit. She pushes her fingers in. You flip your head back onto her shoulder, eyes rolled back, as she pushes her digits in and out of you. 

Yelena snatches your chin and brings it back up.

"Watch yourself." 

Whilst pumping her fingers in and out of you, she lays kisses on your cheek, down your jaw, to your neck. She goes back up, nibbling your ear, humming in your ear in appreciation, from all your mewled noises. 

Your eyes drift from your face, to your pussy, where you see Yelena pushes her fingers in and out. 

She adds another finger, stretching you out and thrusts in suddenly, curling her fingers at the walls. She does this repetitively, making your body shake on the counter. 

"Fuck," you whine, your release growing and growing. Yelena changes her pace, randomly thrusting her fingers at different speeds. Your body is just about to burst, when Yelena stops. You look at her in the mirror, frowning slightly. She looks at you back, snarling.

"Oh babygirl, you didn't think I would let you come after what you did today?" She says, placing a kiss on your neck. 

"I'm sorry Yelena, please, I just need-"

"What you need is to be taught a lesson." Yelena moves her hand from your sex and pinches your nipples, twisting them. You buck your hips out from the pain, nearly slipping into the sink in front of you, but with Yelena's free hand, she holds your waist. 

"Stay still," she orders. Yelena bites your neck and pinches your nipple again, but your body instinctively jerks. She takes her teeth out of you and squeezes your neck. 

"What did I just say?" She growls in your ear.

"To stay still," you squeak out.

"So what will you do?"

"Stay still."

"Good girl," she releases your throat and bites on the side of your neck again. She rubs your right nipple in between her thumb and index finger, pinching it. You stay still, wanting to whine from the pain. 

Yelena hums in satisfaction. 

"You are my toy. I will play with you however I like; I will use you however I like," she purrs. She moves her hand back down to your sex. "Watch my hand."

You look into the mirror and look down. 

You see Yelena sticking two fingers in. When she pushes them in past the knuckles, she parts her fingers in either direction, stretching your walls. She brings her fingers out, dripping and glistening and brings them to your mouth. Before she could say anything, you suck on her fingers, lapping your tongue around and in between the two fingers. You look in the mirror to see Yelena. Her eyes are fixated on your mouth moving up and down her fingers, and she bites her lower lip. 

She takes her fingers out of your mouth and moves it in her mouth. You stare at her, as if you were in a trance, looking at her tongue flicker on her fingers. 

Yelena repositions her hand in front of your entrance, and pushes them back in. Pumping her fingers in and out quickly, she sucks on your shoulder, and you moan in response. 

Yelena's other hand travelled from your waist to your crotch, rubbing your clit in circular motions, whilst the fingers on her other hand thrusted in and out of you. 

"Sweetheart, do you trust me?"

You nod and look in the mirror. 

Yelena takes out her two fingers. She then takes her hand and licks it, her saliva dribbling across the surface of her hand. She aligns it to your entrance. Yelena pushes all fingers in you, causing you to quietly scream. Slowly, she pushes all of them to her knuckles. She curls the ends of her fingers and they all scrape against the wall. For comfort, her thumb caresses your inner thigh, calming your nerves a bit.

Carefully, she moves her hand in and out of you, fingers flexed, hitting your walls softly. The initial shock goes and is replaced with absolute euphoria. 

"Faster," you say. She smirks, moving her four fingers in and out of you quickly. Your hips jerk as she thrusts into you but you're supported by her other hand that holds your waist. 

Her fingers grow in speed, your pussy soaking her fingertips to her knuckles.

"Please can I come, please, please," you beg, closing your eyes tightly and arching your back. 

Yelena wants to string you out more, but she changes her mind when she sees a tear roll down your cheek.

"Come for me." 

You scream, throwing your head back on her shoulder as she submerges her hand in you. Your walls tighten against her hands, engulfing all her fingers in you. 

"Fuck," Yelena whispers. She slowly takes her hand out. You slump back, leaning against her chest. She leans forward, supporting your weight and she perches her chin on your shoulder, hearing your pants. 

After a few moments, you sit back up, looking down to see Yelena's hand, covered in your juices on the counter. You turn the tap on and place Yelena's hand under the water. She hisses softly at the cold, so you turn it off.

"You alright?" She asks you, looking at your watering eyes. 

"That was..amazing," you collect yourself. Yelena chuckles.

"You see how beautiful my pet is?" She looks at you in the mirror. She breathes your scent in the crook of your neck. 

Yelena turns you around and places you back on your feet. 

"I'm having a shower," you mumble. Yelena lets go of your waist and walks to the bedroom, starting to undress herself and fit on her pyjamas. 

After changing, you blow out the lanterns and candles in the bathroom, then returning to the bedroom, slipping on your sleepwear and lying next to Yelena. You blow out the candles beside you, and Yelena presses her chest against your back, spooning you. Her arm wraps around your waist, her head tucked in your neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have even more spicy stuff in line...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soz this is a shorter chapter, but the next one will be much longer<3

Eyes flickering open, you see a faint light in the room. You open your eyes fully, seeing that you are still in Yelena's bed. You look to the window to see that it is still dark. You furrow your eyebrows in puzzlement, and look to your side, seeing that two candles are lit on the bedside table. You still feel Yelena's presence beside you. 

You turn around, laying on your other side and look up. 

Yelena is sitting on the bed, back leant against the corner of the wall, with a pillow behind her. She has a book in her hands. She brings her book down from her face, seeing you look at her. 

"You're cute when your tired," Yelena says.

"What are you doing?" You mumble.

"Reading," she says. She looks back to her book, eyes scanning the page. 

"What is it about? And don't say painting naked women," you say, rubbing your eyes. Yelena chuckles. She places her book next to your face and she spreads her legs. She gestures you over with her head. 

You sit up and shift between her legs, leaning on her chest. Once you are comfortable, Yelena takes the book back and holds it in front of you. She shows you the front cover. 

" _'Caged Fields'_ " you read aloud. Yelena goes back to the page she was at and continues reading. 

"What is it about?" You ponder.

"Government censorship and ideas of free will," she replies. You raise an eyebrow.

"That's a heavy book for the middle of the night," you point out. Yelena chuckles, looking down at you. You look up. 

"What book do you have then, since mine is too ' _heavy_ ' for the middle of the night," Yelena says, folding the corner of the page and then closing the book. 

"I don't know...I picked it up randomly..it's called ' _Our Love's Letters_ '. It's a book full of poems."

"So you want me to resort to reading mushy poems, instead of reading real life issues?" 

"It sounds interesting, but it uses too much brain power while you're supposed to be asleep," you say.

"I see it now," she says. You furrow your brows.

"See what?" 

"You like love..relationships. You are an emotional person."

"What, you assess my entire personality over one book?" You fold your arms. 

"Pretty much," she says. 

"You don't know me," you scoff, looking back down to your palms. 

"Sure I do."

You look back up.

"No you don't."

"I do. I pick up on things easily. I could see through you in the carriage."

"Oh.." You frown.

"It's a skill I have. Though, you are quite transparent, love," Yelena admits, trying to cover over the insult with affection. She caresses your arm with her thumb softly.

"That's bad.." You grumble. "You do that to other people?"

"Yes. I easily determine what type of person a person is, and use it," she says. 

_Use it? What the hell does that mean?_

You recite what Hange said to you:

_'They might try to manipulate you, try to break you down'_

Could that be her way of manipulating you? 

What was her reason for kissing you, touching you, fucking you..

Was it all part of her game? 

Is that how she uses her skill? 

She said she saw right through you in the carriage, so she could have used it to her advantage.

Would she do that?

You eye her closely. All you can think of is how beautiful she is. Her hair, her lips, her cheekbones...

You feel disgusted to think that she would use you. But it would be smart, and if she is, you have already fallen for it. It would be perfect for her. She has you wrapped around your finger, and she can use you to however she likes.

"Are you using me?" You blurt out.

Yelena stops rubbing your arm. She holds your chin and tilts your face up to her. Yelena chuckles. She looks at your face again.

"You don't think that, do you?"

Maybe you shouldn't have said that. You keep quiet. Yelena's smile is gone.

"I see," she says, taking her hand off your chin. She picks up her book and continues reading. 

You remain between her legs, leaning against her back, but she feels cold - sinister, even.

"Yelena.." You say, "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry. I haven't asked for an apology."

"Yes, but I feel like giving one. I didn't mean that."

"You said it, no?"

"Well, yes-"

"Then I understand," Yelena deadpans. 

You feel awful. Yelena is acting so different, it's unnerving. Her words always have playful undertones, but now it's static.

You turn your body, facing toward her, and kiss her, inhaling deeply as you suck her lips onto yours. She doesn't kiss you back. You pull away, looking at her.

"Did you kiss me out of guilt?" Yelena raises an eyebrow. You attempt to say something, but nothing comes out. "Kiss me when you really want me, alright sweetheart?" 

"I want you, Yelena. It's just the stupid idea that you're my natural enemy. In my training, they gave us warnings, saying you are monsters. But I don't see you like that. I want you," you say. 

Yelena's eyes widen momentarily, sparkling. She calms herself and rests her forehead on yours.

"You know, you're right...I use you," she says. Before you panic, she continues. "...I use you because you are my toy, my plaything. You understand me?" 

You nod, licking your lips as you look at her lips. Yelena chuckles and presses her lips against yours. You bite her lower lip, indicating for her to open her mouth, but she pulls away.

"Are you tired?" She asks. 

"No," you say, fixating your gaze on her lips.

"Good girl." Yelena gives a short kiss to your lips. "You made me a little upset, so I need you to please me. Can you do that for me?" 

Without second thought, you scuffle out of her legs, facing her on your hands and knees. You take off her trousers and underwear. Yelena shuffles down a little, still slightly sitting up, and she raises her knees, spreading her legs slightly. 

Before you dive in, she grabs your hair and pulls your head upwards. 

"Make me come."

She releases your hair and you instantly lick her pussy. She exhales sharply, shoulders relaxing as she looks at you.

You lather your tongue in your saliva, dragging it up and down her clit and then in her slit. When you near her entrance, Yelena holds the back of your head, guiding your tongue further down. 

You push your tongue in, eliciting a moan from Yelena, eyes rolling back, and securing her grip on your head. You splay your fingers on her thighs, pushing and pulling your tongue in her entrance. 

"Shit," she curses, tilting her head back. You smile a little at her reaction. Suddenly, Yelena pushes your face into her pussy, your nose in her slit. 

"Don't get too cocky. I still own you, remember that," she warns. She loosens her grip, allowing you to lean back and continue your movements. 

Taking one hand off her inner thigh, you insert two fingers in her and start driving your fingers in and out of her. Her walls suck your fingers in, her juices dripping down your hand.

"Fuck," she curses again, holding back the urge to smash your face in her. Her release grows, growing even more when she sees you lick her clit whilst you pump your fingers in and out. 

"You..you are being such a good girl..such a pretty...fuck.." She gets cut off from you inserting a third finger. 

"You are so pretty like this...serving me...fuck.." She gets cut off from you sucking on her clit, playing with it between your lips.

Your teeth lightly graze her bud, and you curl your fingers in her. Yelena holds your head on her tightly, throwing her head back and hissing. You prolong her orgasm, continuing your ministrations, feeling her clench onto your fingers and her clit pulsating in your mouth. 

You pull back, looking up at her. Yelena, panting and heavy-lidded looks at you. She picks up your fingers and nears them to her mouth. She stops. She leaves your hand in the air. 

"Don't let your hand touch anything," she orders. You nod, slightly confused. Yelena pushes you back, so you sit on your ass. She takes off your pants and underwear. 

"Touch yourself," she commands. "Mix my cum with yours."

You look at your fingers, wet and slightly pruned. You align them in your entrance and push them in. You feel Yelena's warm fluids move against your walls as you pump your fingers in and out. Yelena lets out a groan; looking at you merging her juices with yours arouses her all over again. 

Yelena helps you, rubbing your clit as you pump your fingers in and out of you. She leans in, capturing your lips, to which you open your mouth immediately. Her tongue thrusts in you, rummaging through your mouth and then pulling your tongue into her mouth. 

"Tell me when you're gonna come," Yelena says, rubbing your clit faster. You whimper and moan in her, and she bites your lower lip in response. 

"Yelena, I want to come," you say, breaking the kiss and leaning your head on hers. 

"Since you were so good for me today..." Yelena hums, "Come."

That one word made you spiral, your walls spasming on your fingers and you throw your head back. Yelena catches your head, propping your head forward just before you fall backwards. 

The feeling subsides, and you take out your fingers lazily. Yelena takes your hand and places your fingers in her mouth, sucking them softly. She takes them out, grinning at your sleepy expression. 

She puts her underwear and pants back on, and you do the same. She lies down, opening her arms and you lay your head on her chest. You tuck your nose in her neck, to which she hums in response. 

"Don't think that again," she murmurs. 

"I won't," you whisper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for all u freaks with more kinks, the few chapters will be some of your favourites...
> 
> side note:  
> if u like the story, subscribe/bookmark to see updates  
> my tiktok @plsrailmelevi is also a place where i let u know for updates <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! BESIDES SMUT, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS:
> 
> -blood and knives

"What's the time?" You groan, rubbing your eyes and sitting up. 

"Well, I would like to say it's time for me to fuck you, but we have breakfast, sweetheart," Yelena says, alert and fully dressed, leaning against the wall to wait for you. 

You get up, not caring about stripping in front of Yelena, and get into your uniform. Yelena watches you, eager-eyed as she sees your naked body, and can't help but bite her inner cheek. 

As soon as you get dressed, you both leave for breakfast. 

Eating between the two of you is actually nice; the guards, pointing guns at Yelena doesn't nurture the romance though, plus it is uncomfortably quiet because of all the tension between the other guards and the Marleyans. You both eat in silence, not giving anything away. 

At the corner of your eye, Yelena shuffles something in her trousers.

"I would like to go to the bathroom," Yelena says to you. You nod, informing the other guards. 

You escort her to the bathroom, opening the doors and your lips immediately meet with Yelena's. She kisses you against the bathroom counter, grabbing your hips and pulling them into her crotch. You pull away.

"What the hell," you hiss. "You can't do that here."

Yelena takes something out of her pocket. It flashes from the reflection of the lights, and she holds it in her hand. She slips it into your pocket. 

"What the fuck?" You say, looking at the knife in your inner pocket.

"I can't carry that around with me, Y/N. You know that if they see that on me.." She murmurs in your mouth. 

"Why have you given it to me? I don't want it!" You exclaim, quieting your voice. 

"I want you to keep that in your pocket. Do not take it out. You understand?"

"No, I don't-"

Yelena cuts you off, brushing her fingers against your cheek. 

"Be a good girl and do what I say," she hushes. Her touch completely melts you, putting you in her trance, so you nod slowly. Yelena has a devilish smile carved in her face. 

"Let's go," she says. You gulp, mildly disturbed about her behaviour, but you comply. You open the bathroom door and you both return to your seats. 

You take Yelena to her meeting, standing outside with the guard that monitors Onyankopon. 

An hour later, Yelena, Onyankopon and Hange come out.

"After you drop Yelena off, come back here, Y/N," Hange says. You nod and make your way to the cell, dropping Yelena off. 

Shortly after you return to Hange's office. You knock at her door.

"Come in," she says. 

You step inside, sitting in a chair. 

"I wanted to ask if there is anything going on with you and Yelena," Hange says. You freeze. Does someone know about you two? Are you about to get fired? Demoted? Killed? You suddenly remember there is a knife in your pocket which amplifies your nervousness. You clear your throat. 

"I'm not quite sure I understand your question," you reply, playing with your fingers under the table. 

"I have asked the other guards about their relationships with the Marleyans. A few of them have been attacked. Has anything happened between you and Yelena?" 

Your shoulders relax.

"No, nothing of the sort," you say. 

"We have had a recent report of a gun firing in your room," Hange says, leaning forward and cocking her head. 

"Yes, I forgot to put my safety on. I'm still a little on edge with the Marleyan situation, therefore it slipped my mind. It won't happen again." 

Hange nods. 

"That's good to hear. Yelena and Onyankopon have been our best behaved Marleyans. They provide us with a lot of information that I will be going over in future meetings. I thought it would be out of character for Yelena to attack you," Hange laughs. "Anything to report?"

You pretend to think things over. 

"I've taken into account on what you said before; about Yelena's personality. I don't think there is anything serious. She hasn't shown any signs of hostility...the other day, another guard was harming her..but she didn't retaliate. She doesn't seem that threatening despite her lanky figure." 

Hange laughs at your comment. 

"Anything she said? People slip up in private, and considering she has none, she might have said something."

You squint your eyes, reflecting on everything she has said to you. 

_"I want to hear all your sounds.."_

_"You're very wet for me. Good girl.."_

_"You are being so good for me.."_

"Nope," you shake your head, deflecting all those things she has said to you. "She takes orders and stays quiet." 

Hange laughs.

"Yes, she is quite reserved," Hange says. You inwardly laugh. "Alright, I will let you get back to training. Have a good day."

"Thank you, Commander, you too." 

"No need for that. Hange is fine. We will be seeing each other every day, so there is no need for those formalities," she insists. You smile in response as you close the door.

You return to Yelena after training, opening the door to see a small smile on her face. You both walk toward the tavern for dinner. 

"How was your meeting with Hange?" Yelena asks.

"Fine. She just asked me about you."

"Not surprised. Did you mention how loud you moan for me?"

"Yes of course. I mentioned how you made me strip with a gun to my head," you say. Yelena grins. "I still don't understand what the knife is for..." Yelena's face lights up.

"You still have it? Good girl."

"Yes but I still don't understand-"

Before you can finish, you already arrive at the door. You sigh in irritancy, walking inside and eating quietly.

In the middle of your meal, Yelena leans forward. 

"I can't wait to use it on you," she whispers. You stop chewing. You look around to see if anyone is looking at you two. You glare back at Yelena. You furrow your brows and widen your eyes at her, signalling for her to explain. But she continues eating with a bland expression, as if she hasn't said anything. 

You walk back to your room, opening the door. Yelena closes it behind her, locking the door. 

"You can't lock the door, they will get suspicious," you say. Yelena brings a finger to your lip, silencing you. 

"I obey you outside this room. Inside, you obey me, understand?" 

You nod. 

Yelena reaches to your chest, her fingers lacing over your clothed breasts. They reach to your inside pocket, taking out the knife. 

She holds it in one hand, stroking the blade with the other. She runs her finger up and down the blade, against the serrated edge. She stops stroking it when she notices a prick of blood on the tip of her index finger. 

You keep quiet, watching Yelena eye the drop of blood on her finger. She looks down to you. 

Yelena hovers her finger in front of your mouth.

"Open."

You gulp, very much aware that she has a knife in her hand. Last time, she nearly shot you with a gun, so you have no doubt that she could kill you here and now. 

You reflect on how she had shot her superior. It was horrifying. Yelena could do that to you, and she nearly did it last time. 

A big part of your relationship with Yelena is that you are always on edge. You never know what she's thinking. You have no way of understanding her thoughts. You wonder if it's fear or excitement. With her personality, you can never expect anything which just makes your time with her even more thrilling. At this point, you consider that you might have confused fear with arousal. 

You open your mouth, eyeing her movements cautiously. Yelena pushes her finger in your mouth. You close your mouth.

"Suck."

You move your tongue around her finger, your taste buds meeting a salty and metallic taste, but nonetheless, keep sucking. Just as you move your tongue further up her finger, she pulls her finger out. 

"Someone's desperate today," Yelena murmurs, taking one hand and gripping your jaw, and pushes you back. You stumble back, hitting the desk. She comes toward you, placing her hands on the desk either side of you. You sit on the desk, awaiting for her instructions. 

"Part your legs for me." 

You part your legs and Yelena moves in closer, your legs brushing her sides. 

"Take off your trousers." 

You unbutton your trousers and start sliding them off you. You attempt to lean forward to kick them off, but the knife presses into your throat. You pause. You sit up straight, the knife following your neck, and you slowly push them off you, barely moving your upper body.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Yelena asks. Instead of nodding, you tap your leg against her leg. "Ask."

"Can I kiss you, Yelena?" You breathe. Yelena tuts.

"Not good enough," she says.

"Please let me kiss you. I want to kiss you, please?" You plead. Yelena leans forward, her lips closing to yours. 

Before you place your lips on hers, you feel the knife press into your neck harder. You stay still. 

"I want to kiss you," you whisper shakily, trying to keep your voice still so the knife doesn't cut you. Yelena shakes her head. She takes the knife away from your throat, to which you exhale in relief. She sits in the chair. She beckons you over.

You hop off the desk and sit on her lap. You lean forward to kiss her, but Yelena holds the knife against your throat. She leans forward.

"Grind on my knee," Yelena says. She leans back, one hand on your ass and the other holding the knife to your throat. You gulp. 

"I can't," you mumble, "the knife will-"

"Then move just your hips."

Slowly, you start rocking your hips on her knee. You feel your way into your movements, setting a rhythm. But you cannot help but tense when you understand that there is a knife to your throat. 

"Relax," she purrs. "Stop and I'll kill you." 

You continue your movements. Your core begins to warm. You sway your hips deeper on her knee, kneading your clit against her. You moan, the knife nearly piercing your skin, but you continue.

"You are such a good girl," Yelena praises. "Do you like grinding against my knee?"

"Yes," you whisper, trembling at her voice. 

"Good fucking girl." Yelena squeezes your ass cheek, only encouraging you to go faster.

You increase the pace, now rocking faster, now feeling that release itch closer and closer. 

Yelena watches you moaning and panting, gripping on her thighs for support. She helps you, pushing her hand on your ass in sync with your movements, making you grind harder and deeper on her. She revels in every eye roll you make, feeling herself and her knee get wet.

"You are so fucking wet, sweetheart," she gleams. "My knee is getting soaked." 

You moan in response, increasing your pace more and more, now swaying dangerously close to the knife. 

A sharp pain jabs your throat, causing you to whimper. Yelena watches the blood trickle down your neck. 

"Looks like you got a little carried away," she says, noticing that you are still rocking onto her. "You are still continuing. Very good. I think you deserve an award."

Yelena takes the knife away from your throat and latches her mouth on the wound. She sucks your neck, vacuuming every drop of blood and inhaling it into her mouth. She soothes your pain, flickering her tongue across the cut, kneading her tongue in your skin. 

"Can I come?" You moan, your movements getting heavier and heavier on her. Yelena continues to suck your skin, ignoring you. "Please?" You whimper. Yelena shuts you up, biting your flesh, earning a high-pitched moan from you. 

Her hands at your ass pushes you into her knee further, testing to see how long you can last. She squeezes them softly out of satisfaction. 

"Come," Yelena groans in your neck, to which you release immediately, trembling uncontrollably on her lap, feeling your fluids seep onto her knee. 

You fall forward, head on her shoulder and breathe deeply. Yelena clutches the knife against your neck. You sit up straight. 

Yelena pushes a finger past your underwear, in your pussy and then takes it out. She takes her soaked finger and runs it up and down the knife. 

Yelena opens her mouth. She licks the knife. She swallows. 

"Desk." 

You scramble off her, hopping back on the desk, legs open. 

"Underwear off."

You take off your underwear, throwing it on the floor. Yelena stands up and holds the knife at your throat. She trails it down. The knife runs from your throat, to your chest, to your stomach, and then she stops. She turns the knife around, so the handle is pointed to you. 

Yelena continues the trail, now going past your pubic bone, to your clit. She moves the knife back and fourth on it. Your back hunches and then arches, and you place your hands on the desk.

Yelena pushes the knife into you. You gasp at the sudden cold metal penetrating you. Yelena doesn't look at you; she is too focused on your pussy taking the handle of the knife. She pumps it in and out of you, keeping herself focused so the blade doesn't enter you either. 

As she speeds up, you clutch her arms in pleasure, needing to hold something. But Yelena takes the knife out of you, spins it around, the blade on your neck. You hold your breath.

"Behave like the slut you are and don't touch me."

You take your hands off her, holding the edge of the desk. You pout a little. Yelena catches it.

"Are you upset now?" She asks. You say nothing. Yelena lets out a soft sigh. 

Yelena lifts your hand and places the knife in it, blade pointing toward her. Your eyes widen. Yelena leans forward, her neck touching the knife.

"Cut me."

Your head jolts back in shock. Your hand starts to tremble, closing in on her neck. 

"I can't-"

"This is an order." Yelena says. 

You look up from the knife to look at her face. She shows no signs of fear. Her face is relaxed and her eyes are heavily glued to yours. She licks her lips.

You softly press the knife into her throat. A pocket of blood surfaces and trickles down her neck. She lets out a groan, tightening her jaw with her eyes rolled at the back of her head. She readjusts her eyes to yours. You lower the knife to your lap.

She takes her thumb and swipes it across her wound. She looks at the blood on her thumb. She puts her stained thumb in her mouth, sucking on it.

"Open." 

You open your mouth. Yelena spits in your mouth. You close your mouth, swallowing her blood infused saliva down your throat.

Yelena hums, taking the knife from you, spinning it around and pushing it into you again. You moan, pressing your fingers into the table until they go white. 

"You are such a fucking whore for me," Yelena growls, pushing the knife in deeper, hitting your cervix. 

"Fuck," you wail, which only makes Yelena go faster and harder. 

"You're such a slut," Yelena says, holding your neck and squeezing you. 

"Yes, god yes, I'm your slut," you cry. 

"Touch yourself."

You bring one hand off the table and start circling your clit. You buck your hips forward, craving more of the length. Yelena leans her forehead against yours, smirking at your submission. She bats your hand away from your clit and she starts circling it instead. 

"Fuck," you moan. You cannot help yourself any more, so you kiss her passionately, parting her mouth with your tongue forcefully, and sticking it in her mouth. She chuckles and pushes her tongue in your mouth, absorbing all your moans in her throat. 

You dart your hands around her neck, pulling her into you more, fisting your hands around her hair. She moans and bites your lip, allowing you to take over her mouth whilst she dominates your pussy.

Completely bewitched, you forget to warn her, and you come, arching your back as you break away from the kiss. 

You come down from your high, feeling a little sleepy, and you bring your head back. You expected Yelena to look angry, you expected a punishment. Instead, she looks at you heavy lidded with a satisfied expression on her face. She licks her lips at the sight of you.

Yelena takes out the knife and licks it clean. She places the knife down on the desk next to you. She caresses your cheek.

"My good girl," she says, placing a kiss on your lips. "Are you alright?"

You nod, still trembling from your high.

"Get changed and sleep," she says softly. You nod again, but just when you are about to get off the desk, she grabs your chin. 

"Don't think I forgot about your misbehaviour. You'll be punished later," she whispers darkly in your mouth. She places a short kiss to your lips and then leaves to the bathroom, turning the shower on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall sick in the head  
> same tho so its ok <3
> 
> YELENA SUPREMACY


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall  
> just want to say i love u all  
> ok bye

Another night passes, to which you wake, doing the same routine as every other. Yelena always wakes up before you, always showered and fully dressed. It's almost as if she wakes up early to see your 'strip show'. She doesn't make any moves though; she thinks that you are way too fragile in the morning to handle her, which to some extent is true.

After breakfast, you both head to Yelena's meeting, to which she came out after two hours. Yelena seemed pretty exhausted from the meeting, not making much conversation on the way to her cell. 

Training was alright. You made sure to not talk to Mikasa, or any woman for that matter. Even though Yelena can't see who you talk to, she will know somehow. It's as if she can smell you; as if her territory has been stepped on.

You return back to Yelena, her face looking a little brighter than before. Before going to dinner, you go back to your room, taking a quick shower, ridding the sweat from training. You both go to dinner, shortly after you return back to your room.

You flop on your bed, not bothering to take off your uniform.

"How was your day?" You ask. 

"Shit. Your commander of yours sure talks a lot," Yelena huffs. She looks at you. "What about you? It seems like your day was just as good as mine."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

Yelena cocks her head. 

"What? I'm lying on my bed," you explain.

"Take your uniform, it's dirtying the bed."

"What are you, my _mommy_?" You roll your eyes. Yelena freezes. 

"What did you just say?" Yelena questions. 

"I said, what are you, my _mommy_?" You laugh again, slightly cautious of her behaviour. Yelena's eyes gleam. Suddenly, they cloud - she has her look again - a look of lust. She walks over to your bed.

"Take your clothes off for mommy," she says. Strangely, you comply, unbuckling your straps and removing your shirt. It feels like you triggered her in some way, though you aren't sure what you did. 

Yelena looks down at you, now fully nude. She breathes in deeply. She sits on the bed next to you. She places her hand on your thigh, trailing it up and down. 

What triggered her? Why was she suddenly acting like this? You think over what you said. A thought came into mind.

"Yelena?" You ask. Yelena continues to trail her hand up and down your thigh, ignoring you. "Mommy?" 

Yelena stops. She smirks. She climbs on top of you, placing her hands either side of your head and leaning down, meeting her lips to yours aggressively. 

Looks like you found the source of her behaviour. 

Your hands go to her waist, feeling her figure on her shirt. They move up to her upper back, so you push her further onto you. She chuckles, coming down from her arms to now resting on her forearms. Her body presses into you, her lower body slowly rubbing against yours. 

"What am I?" Yelena asks mid kiss. 

"You're my mommy," you breathe, pulling her back into the kiss. Yelena allows you kiss her for a few moments, before pulling away, her nose touching yours.

"Good girl," Yelena hums. She sits up, and you sit up as well, but Yelena's hand pushes you back down.

"Close your eyes. Don't open them," Yelena orders. You nod your head, closing your eyes. 

You feel the bed spring up a little, indicating that Yelena has left the bed. With one of your senses gone, your others heightened, hearing Yelena walk to the other side of the room. A faint door opens...not a door..a cupboard? The wardrobe. She rummages through the wardrobe, pulling out something. You hear a faint 'click'. Your eyes open slowly. But Yelena is looking at you. 

Yelena's expression is pure disappointment. She brings the item up - your ODM straps. She places them on top of each other, presented in her hands in a horizontal line. She pushes them together and then suddenly stretches them outwards, the straps snapping together to make a 'crack' sound. Your eyes widen. 

Yelena storms to you, climbing on the bed, on top of you and shoves two fingers down your throat, making you gag. 

"I told you to close your eyes," she growls. You gag and splutter as she pushes her fingers further down, her fingertips scraping your throat. Your eyes begin to water and your chest convulses. Yelena rolls her eyes. 

Yelena takes her fingers out of your throat, leaving you cough harshly. Whilst you are flustered, she uses the opportunity to take your wrists, pushing them together over your head, and tying the straps around them. She takes another strap and ties your tied hands to the headboard, making it impossible to escape. 

Yelena looks down at you, flushed, panting, saliva splattered across your chest. Her face, still unimpressed, leans to your ear. 

"Now I don't trust you," she mumbles in your ear. "Looks like mommy is doing this the other way." 

Yelena pulls away, taking your shirt from the floor and folding it into a line. She goes to your head and wraps it around your eyes. 

"Much better," she says. "This is part of your punishment."

"Part of?" You say, a little scared. 

"Don't think I forgot about your misbehaviour the other night; where you came without permission." 

Shit. You completely forgot about that. 

"I'm sorry," you whisper. Yelena chuckles darkly. 

"Too late for that," she says. 

Now that you really can't see anything, your senses are truly heightened now. Each movement Yelena made pricked your skin, your hairs standing up in defence. 

You feel Yelena get off the bed, retrieving something. You try and detect any sounds to think what it could be, but the object made no sound. The only thing you could hear was your heavy breaths and Yelena's feet on the floor, coming back toward you. 

Yelena sits back on the bed, moving slowly and carefully. Cautiously, she positions herself between your legs. She doesn't move. She doesn't even make a sound. Your breathing quickens from the anticipation.

A blinding hot pain sears your skin on your stomach. Your body reacts instantly, your back caving inwards, and stomach sucked in from the sudden pain. Your hands shake against the restraints, but they don't move. Yelena smirks. 

Another scorching sensation hits your skin, now in the middle of your breasts. Taking a sharp breath, you clench your teeth in restraint, but a pathetic whimper escapes from your lips. 

"What is that?" You pant. 

Instead of answering your question, Yelena gives you the same pain, now trailing on your thighs, near your core. 

"Don't speak," she says. You softly whine, biting your tongue to stop yourself. 

The pain on your skin fades, now cooling and you feel a substance harden at your skin. Yelena moves her fingers against the wax, playing with it on your skin.

You whimper again, the burning feeling back on your skin, now on your neck. But the whimper turns into a discreet moan, realising that this feeling was exhilarating. You have no idea what Yelena was doing to you, which made this so arousing. 

The substance comes down on your skin again, but you stay still, allowing your body to come to terms with the feeling. You shudder and moan. 

You hear Yelena hum in delight, putting the object down on the bedside table. 

Yelena leans forward and places her mouth over your breast. Her tongue slides under your nipple, pulling it into her mouth softly. Her hand tends to your other breast, gently squeezing it and cupping it in her palms.

"Yelena," you moan. Yelena stops. She takes her mouth and hand off you and sits up. 

"Did I say you can speak?" She says. 

Good thing you have a blindfold on right now, because you know how terrifying Yelena looks when you disobey her. 

Yelena forces her two fingers in your mouth, pushing it down your throat. You gag, your spit splattering on her fingers which causes her to push them down further.

"Speak," Yelena commands, fully aware that you can't. You retch, tongue out of your mouth and eyes watering behind the blindfold. 

"So now you don't want to talk?" Yelena asks. She takes her other hand and grasps your throat, choking you even more. "I said, fucking speak."

But no words came out. The only sounds were the disturbing noises of your throat tightening against her fingers. 

"You are so disobedient," she says darkly. She takes out her fingers, leaving you coughing. 

Yelena slaps your cheek, leaving a ring in your ears. You whine from the pain, completely limp, your throat still recovering. 

Yelena grips your jaw. 

"You're such a slut," she says. She takes her hand off you, leaving red fingerprints to your jaw. "If you're going to be a slut, at least be a good one."

You feel her shuffle down and Yelena grabs your legs and swings them over her shoulders. She looks down to your wet pussy.

"You masochist," she purrs. Just when you thought the pain was irremediable, her low voice sent tingles from your spine, to your face and neck, ridding of the pain on your body immediately. 

"Do you want to feel good?" Yelena asks. You nod. "Speak."

"Yes, mommy, please make me feel good," you heave. Yelena soothes your thighs on her shoulders.

"I don't think I will."

Yelena slaps your ass and you wail loudly.

"Make no sound," Yelena says. You tense your entire body.

She slaps you again, and you hold your breath, an agonising pain on your ass, yet you say nothing. 

Yelena sees your skin going a bright red, to which she smirks. 

She slaps you again and again, your body twisting and squirming. After a few more slaps, the pain..turned into pleasure. As she continues to slap you, she notices your fists unclenching, and your stomach relaxing. Yelena hums. 

Yelena takes your legs off her shoulders and pushes them toward you, your knees against your chest; she now has a perfect display of your wet core. 

She thrusts three fingers in you mercilessly. You open your mouth with a silent scream. Yelena checks for any sounds, but you don't release any.

She pushes her fingers in and out of you whilst the other hand cups your breasts, tugging them slightly. Her fingers slide across your nipple, pulling them harshly, and you scrunch your face, feeling pleasure and pain simultaneously. 

Her fingers curl in you, pulling them in and out, thrusting her fingers at an angle, overworking all your nerves in your body. Involuntarily, you let out a loud moan, not caring about your punishment.

"God, just shut the fuck up and take it," Yelena says. She removes her hand from your breast and covers your mouth and nose. You squirm, not being able to breathe whilst she continues thrusting her fingers in and out of you. You shake your head brutally, trying to get her hand away from your nose and mouth, but she only presses her hand tighter against you. 

Yelena now knows when your about to come. She sees all the signs; the way your legs begin to tremble, to the way your walls tighten.

She takes her hand off your mouth and you gasp, collecting as much air your lungs needed. She then proceeds to take off your blindfold whilst the other hand still works you.

You don't come, not yet anyways. Yelena still hasn't given you permission to speak, and you can only come with her permission. 

Yelena looks down at your knees trembling against your shoulders. 

"Speak," she says. 

"I want to come," you spout, throwing your head back at the unbearable feeling of waiting. 

"Where's your manners, love?" 

"Please, please, mommy can I come? I'll be a good girl. I'm your good girl."

Yelena was overly thrilled by the use of 'your'. She loves how you know that she owns you. 

Yelena, still pumping her fingers in and out of you, leans forward, her nose touching yours.

"Kiss me," she says. Your lips jump to hers, sloppily kissing her lips as she drives her tongue in your mouth. Mid kiss, she mumbles:

"Come."

Your body shatters like shards of glass, legs trembling, walls clamping around her fingers. All your moans shoot down Yelena's throat, making her core pulsate. She still fingers you throughout your orgasm, prolonging it.

A new feeling grows within you. Something stronger, something urgent. 

You release a second time, but now, your fluids shoot into Yelena's chest. 

Yelena freezes mid kiss, detecting that her chest is dripping. 

You come down from your high, throwing your head back in exhaustion, panting sporadically. 

Yelena leans away and looks down. Her eyes widen and a smile is plastered on her face. 

She takes her fingers out of you, letting your legs flop on the bed. 

She climbs over you, face hovering above yours.

You bring yourself back, looking up at her.

"Did you just squirt, you sick fuck?" She says, licking her lips. You turn your head away in embarrassment, but Yelena snatches your chin, bringing your face back to look at her. "You are a very good girl. Mommy is very proud of you." She places a short kiss to your lips. 

Yelena looks at your face, slightly swollen and fatigued. She goes to the headboard, untying the restraints. Your arms drop to your sides. Yelena looks to your wrists, red and marked from the straps. 

Yelena scoops you into her arms, carrying you and placing you on her bed. She looks down at your body, limp and soft. She picks off the candle wax from your body, collecting it in her palms.

She walks to the wardrobe, taking out an oversized t-shirt and walks back to you. Gingerly, she puts the shirt over your head, sliding your hands through the sleeves. 

Yelena leaves the room and goes to the bathroom, throwing the wax in the bin. She comes back, a glass of water in her hands, and she brings it to your lips. 

You reach for the glass to take it into your hands, but she taps your hands away. You drink the water whilst she holds it, gulping it down and soothing your throat. 

When you finish, she places the empty glass at the bedside table, and sits behind you. You lean into her chest, feeling her warmth. She takes one of your wrists in her hand, and starts massaging slowly. She massages it in circular motions, around the splotches of reddened skin. She does the same with the other hand, being cautious and gentle. 

Yelena tucks her chin in your neck, placing short kisses to your slap mark on your face. She hums while she does it, helping the soreness subside. 

"Are you alright?" She asks softly in your ear. You nod, feeling sleepy. 

Yelena shuffles down, still slightly sitting up. She places her arm on your shoulder to move you next to her, but you are already asleep.

Yelena smiles. She doesn't move. She lets you sleep on her chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter, it won't be long till I update (again i have no life rn)

"You alright?" Yelena asks. Your body jerks awake. Yelena holds your body, still on her chest. You look up. She looks back down at you. You look to the window - it seems like you woke up in the middle of the night. 

"Hey, you alright?" Yelena repeats with growing concern. 

"Yeah," you croak. Yelena smiles at your hoarse voice. You reposition yourself, taking your body away from her chest, and now lying next to her. "Did I sleep on you?" 

"Yes," Yelena says. 

"Did I wake you up?" 

"Yes," Yelena repeats. 

"Sorry.."

"You didn't say or do anything embarrassing, if you are wondering. You moved suddenly and it woke me."

You look to Yelena next to you. She continues to look up to the ceiling. 

"Are you tired?" You ask. 

"No. I'm assuming you aren't either." 

Your hand reaches to her hair, to move it out of her eyes, but her hand grips your wrist, still looking to the ceiling. 

"Why not?" You whisper. Yelena squeezes your wrist tighter.

"I'm not like you. I don't need affection," she explains. 

"I don't _need_ affection," you grumble, "it's just nice to have and give it." 

Yelena's brows flicker. She takes her hand off you, placing both of her hands on her chest. 

"Why don't you like it?" You ask. Yelena looks mildly pissed. 

"I feel like there is no need for it. Especially in our situation." 

"Our situation?" You sit up. 

"Yes."

"What's our situation?" You fold your arms, looking down at Yelena. She still does not make any eye contact with you. 

"There's no point in affection. What we merely have is sex. Nothing else." 

A lump in your throat forms, your eyes watering and your chest tightening.

"Why do you say that?" You ask, voice wavering. Yelena looks at you, seeing your eyes watering. She clenches her jaw. 

"It's true. What we have is sex. Nothing else," Yelena states. 

"It's not true. You could have killed me, many times. The gun, the knife-"

"What are you trying to say?" Yelena interrupts. 

"I don't know. That you possibly care about me?" 

"I never said I didn't care about you. I'm saying that we are both soldiers. One of us will die undoubtedly." 

"Why undoubtedly?" 

"You barely focus in your training, and I don't have training any more." 

You straddle her, sitting on her waist, your hands on her chest. She raises an eyebrow, her hands by her sides. 

"But we both want.. _it_..I think.." You say, eyeing her expression carefully. Her face is unreadable. She moves you off her. She stands up and goes to the bathroom, taking a glass of water. You follow her into the bathroom.

"Do you not want it?" You ask. Yelena sighs, putting down her cup on the bathroom counter. 

"Stop asking me questions," she says, walking back into the bedroom, to which you follow.

"But-"

"I said stop." Yelena grabs both of your shoulders and shakes them. You feel that lump come back into your throat. 

Yelena sighs. "Look, sweetheart, I don't know what to say to you. We probably won't see each other again after your job. After they trust me a little more, I'll have a bit more freedom, and then I won't see you. I shouldn't have started anything with you in the first place, so I'm sorry. You understand?" 

You nod. 

"I think it's best to sleep in separate beds right now," Yelena says, taking her hands off your shoulders. Yelena takes a second look at you. She places her hands back on your shoulders. "Are you okay?" She asks. 

You place your hands around her waist. She stiffens, yet she doesn't say anything. Your hand travels up and down her waist, slowly.

"Are you..teasing me right now, Y/N?" Yelena raises an eyebrow. 

"Yes." 

"Did you not hear what I said before? I said-"

"Let me fuck you," you whisper. Yelena jerks her head back. 

"You want to fuck me?" She snickers, "I don't think you quite understand how this relationship works, sweetheart."

You want to touch her, make her moan, just like she's done for you every time. It's not like you feel as if you need to repay her, it's just that she deserves to experience all of you. 

You jump a little to wrap your arms around her neck, and you pull her down. You crash your lips into hers, and she leans a little further, gravitating toward your mouth. Your tongue pushes into her mouth, attacking her tongue aggressively. You bite her lower lip and she moans in your mouth. 

It excites you - the idea of now being in control. Though you know she will always be the dominant one, it's exhilarating to know that she allows you to take control, even if it's brief. You don't know how long she'll pull away and take control, so you can't waste any time. 

You trail your hands under her shirt, cupping her breasts, to which she moans in your mouth again. As soon as you feel her nipples become erect, you know where you stand. Whilst one hand still massages her breasts, the other deftly unbuttons her shirt and in no time, you pull it off. Yelena is mildly impressed; she still prefers having control, but it's arousing to see your other personality. 

She is much stronger than you in every way, yet she allows you to push her onto your bed. You straddle her, rejoining your lips again and cup her breasts. You take her nipples in between your thumbs and fingers, rolling them and pulling them slightly. Yelena's hands go to your ass, moving up and down, from your back to your crotch. She squeezes it when you flick her nipple and you moan, plunging your tongue deeper in her. 

You part the kiss and latch your mouth to one of her nipples. She throws her head back, tensing her body and squeezing your cheeks harder. She brings herself back to look down at you, swirling your tongue around her nipple and then softly sucking her breast. 

You take your mouth off and latch it to another breast, repeating the same movements as you did last time. You accidentally graze your teeth across it, expecting a punishment, but she only moans louder. 

Yelena wants to have control again. She cups your ass to lift you off. But you want this to last as long as possible. You run your hand in between your crotch and start moving your finger up and down her clothed slit. She hisses, clenching her fingers deeper in your ass at the point of being painful, yet you don't care. The only thing you can think of is Yelena. You don't care if there would be bruises embedded in your skin. You didn't care about anything, expect Yelena.

You move your mouth to her neck, sucking her skin hungrily, rubbing her flesh in between your teeth as you inhaled her scent. She relaxes her grip on your ass, completely bewitched in the pleasures she feels on her pussy and her neck. 

You slip your hands underneath her trousers, but her hands grip your wrists. 

"That's enough," she says sternly. You strain your hands, forcefully pulling them down, but she tightens her grip. "I said that's-" 

You shut her up, crashing your mouth into hers. You adjust your legs, sitting on her hands, and you pull down her trousers. She groans, biting your lip that it draws blood. Unfazed, you continue to kiss her, pulling her trousers down to her ankles, along with her underwear.

Yelena frees her hands under you and clutches your wrists.

"I swear to-"

"Let me," you say. You look into her eyes pleadingly. She clenches her jaw. You free your hands, shuffling down to take off her clothes. 

You look back up at her. She's beautiful. The faint flicker of the candle highlights her perky breasts, her toned stomach, her sculpted arms...you want to be hers. She should be yours. 

You open her legs, her knees up and her feet flat on the bed. You move forward to begin, but she closes her legs on your face. You look up at her.

"Take your clothes off," she whispers. For the first time, you see softness in her face. 

Yelena watches you take your shirt off, exposing your chest, and then removing the rest of your clothes. She takes a second to absorb your figure before opening her legs again. You move forward, lying on your stomach and locking your arms around her thighs. 

You lean in, placing your tongue flat on her slit, and you move it up and down. Yelena moans, locking her fingers and placing her hands under her head. Yelena seems to enjoy it, so you want to take it slow. With slow movements, you continue lapping your tongue up and down her, feeling her wetness collect on your tongue. You retract your tongue, swallowing her sweet fluids and resume. 

Tonight was different. It's as if she trusts you more, understands your relationship fuller. With every movement you make, she feels cared for, loved for. She normally hates lovey-dovey romance; she normally hates intimacy and sensualness - but with you, she's different. With every moan she lets out, she comes to terms that she cares about you, she wants to protect you. When she first saw you, she saw you as a girl she wanted to fuck, but now...now she sees you as a lover, a possible relationship. 

You change your routine, now flickering your tongue on her clit. You suck on it, tugging it gingerly, avoiding your teeth and using your lips and inside cheeks. 

You unhook one arm around her thigh and slowly stroke her clit with your thumb. Her legs shudder in your arm. With your thumb rubbing her clit, you move your tongue to her slit again, lapping up and down, still relatively slowly. 

You shift your tongue in her entrance, and she arches her back, bringing her hands out from under her head, to the top of your head. You expect her to push you down, but Yelena does something else. Instead, she gently strokes your head, playing with your hair in her fingers. 

You increase your pace, stroking her clit, still softly, but quickly, and moving your tongue quicker in her. Yelena moans, massaging your head softly, which just makes you moan into her pussy, generating goosebumps up her spine. 

She caresses your forehead, where your hairline meets, massaging it in circles. She massages you in sync with you - every time you push your tongue in her, she exerts a little more force into your head. 

Yelena was getting close. She stopped caressing your head, and now runs her fingers deep in your hair, pushing her fingertips against your scalp. Her walls are less tight around your tongue, her fluids seeping out of her; you don't let any of her go to waste and slurp them in your mouth.

You take your thumb off of her clit, hooking your arm back around her thigh, so only your mouth could pleasure her. You hold her tightly and push your tongue in deeply, your jaw squashed against her ass. 

Yelena holds the sides of your head, still not pushing you down. You run your tongue up and down her faster and faster, sucking her clit more and more then moving back to her entrance and deeply pushing your tongue in her again. Yelena moves her hands up from the sides of your head, into your hair again. 

Yelena's chest shoots upward, arching her back as she comes on your tongue. She fists her hands in your hair, moaning your name while she comes. 

You watch her while she comes. Her eyes roll to the back of her head, eyelashes fluttering, mouth partially open, jaw hung. 

She comes down from her high, her grip loosening on your hair. She looks down at you, panting lightly.

Yelena takes her hands off your hair and unhooks your arms around her. She pulls you forward, causing you to fall. You land on her body, your nipples brushing against each other.

Yelena takes her hands off yours and holds the sides of your head. She pulls you in, nibbling softly at your lips. You smile at her gentleness, holding the sides of her head too. You part your lips, Yelena slipping her tongue in you. She hums at your warmth, embracing the soft walls in your cheeks. 

Yelena pushes your shoulder, making you teeter to the side. She pins you down, switching positions with you, so she's now on top of you. She places short kisses on the corner of your mouth, moving down to your jaw and then your neck. She hovers over your breasts, going to one nipple but you place your hand on her chest, stopping her. She looks back to you, cocking her head.

"I don't want you to feel like you need to..repay me.." You whisper. Yelena thinks it over. Her hair brushes past her eyes as she looks down at you. You reach your hand out and brush it out of her eyes. She hums in appreciation. 

Yelena places a short kiss to your lips and smiles. She spreads your legs wider. 

"I said-"

"Shhh," Yelena hushes. You frown. 

Yelena repositions herself, sitting on one knee near your crotch, as the other stretches outside your leg. You look down to see one of your legs in between hers. 

Yelena lowers her body. She gently lays her crotch against yours. You stare wide eyed. 

She rocks her hips. You instantly throw your head back, letting out a shaky moan. Yelena keeps going, keeping her speed constant as she rocks her hips on your crotch. She grips your knee for support, arching her back as your pulsating clits meet, and Yelena can't help but moan.

Your pussy is ablaze, your juices sliding against each other, your clits kneading each other. Your fists grip at the bed sheets, eyes struggling to stay open. But you keep them open, watching Yelena grind on you, which spurred your orgasm closer. Yelena moans, quickening her pace, holding your knee tighter. 

"Yelena," you moan, holding her waist, grinding her further down onto you. 

Your pants synchronise, the air filled with soft moans and wet sounds of your pussies together. Yelena lets go of your knee, and angles her body toward you slightly, and her upper body leans on your chest. She sucks your neck, still while grinding against you. You hear breathy and low moans on your neck that ring in your ear. Your hands wrap around the nape of her neck, your moans ringing in her ear too. 

"Yelena," you exhale, bucking your hips into her, "I'm gonna-"

"Me too...shit.." Yelena says, grinding harder on to you.

Suddenly, you both moan, both trembling in unison as your clits throb together. 

Yelena's head remains tucked in your neck, panting, and you close your eyes, panting sharply. 

After a minute, Yelena takes her leg back and crashes next to you. You look to your side, looking at her, still breathing heavily. She turns her head to you and has a small smile. She props herself up, taking the blanket and covering both of you. Yelena cups the side of your face.

"You are my girlfriend, you understand?" She whispers. You nod. She holds your head and puts it in her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I wanted to show another side of Yelena. It makes the story less flat if she's the same all the time
> 
> Hopefully I wrote this well..
> 
> kudos if you enjoy?
> 
> shameless plug:  
> tiktok account is @plsrailmelevi  
> i like to talk to u guys there <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KUDOS/HITS/COMMENTS  
> if u read this ily
> 
> I don't know about this chapter - hopefully it's okay.

"Good morning," Yelena says. She's lying down on her side, facing toward you.

"Hey, mommy," you say, turning around to face her.

"You know that word does it for me," Yelena warns, caressing your cheek with her thumb. "Don't start something you can't finish."

You smile, appreciating her affection. You both just look into each other's eyes.

Ribbons of light cascade through the windows, splaying it's golden plaits onto Yelena's bed and the floor. The birds, harmoniously sing, furthermore enhancing the tranquil setting.

You shuffle toward Yelena, your head in her neck and she hums. She nudges you off her to bring her hand out. She adjusts her pillow, angling it against the headboard and she leans back on it. She opens both of her arms, to which you fall onto her chest, your head to her heart. You hear it beat slowly, but as your knee slides over her waist, straddling her, it increases.

Yelena gently plays with your hair, fiddling with each individual strand between her fingers. One hand continues to fidget with your hair, whilst the other moves to your face. She holds your jaw and tilts your head up, toward her.

"You aren't going to get dressed?" Yelena asks.

"Do you not like me here?"

"I very much do. I'm just getting a little disappointed from no strip show today..but I think I'll manage."

"Haha, very funny," you say in monotone.

"So why are you not leaving yet?" Yelena asks.

You take your head off her chest and prop your upper body up, looking down at her.

"I have a day off," you say. Yelena grins.

"Does that mean I get the pleasure of having you all day?" Yelena says.

"Yup," you say, placing a short kiss to her lips. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Skip the rest of breakfast? We can stay here longer." 

"Mhmm," Yelena hums in agreement.

Yelena's hands travel from her sides to your waist, locking her fingers around them. She pushes your hips forward, making your body prop forward, and your lips meet again. Her kisses are short and loving, not having her excessive lust as normal. You grin.

"What are you laughing at? And it can't be my kissing, because I'm good at that," Yelena says.

"You're acting different," you verbalise.

"And it's funny to you?" Yelena furrows her brows.

"No, it's sweet. You don't normally act like this, what's gotten into you?"

"Well, let's think together...You're my girlfriend, first of all," Yelena says.

"So, 'girlfriend Yelena' is a romantic?" You ask.

"Mhmm," Yelena hums in agreement. You smile, leaning your forehead against hers. 

"We should go out today. It looks like it's a nice day," you say. 

"A Marleyan and an Eldian, spending time with each other outside work...what will people say.."

"You're quick, you will think of something," you reply, moving off her lap. Yelena grabs your leg and puts it back to her side, so you are straddling her again.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"To get dressed.." You explain.

"You aren't in a rush," Yelena muttered. You smile.

"Are you implying that you want us to be together a little longer?" You tease.

"Shut up, whore," Yelena snaps. "You don't have anywhere to be right now."

You grin and kiss Yelena again. Yelena's hand at your waists travel down to your ass.

"I thought you don't fuck me in the mornings," you say.

"I don't, my hands feel comfortable here," Yelena says, but her hands circle the cups of your ass. 

"Mhmm, sure," you say. 

"I don't know what to think of your 'new found' confidence," Yelena says, squeezing your ass. "You understand that I still own you?" 

"Yes, I am yours," you say. Yelena smiles, taking her hands away from your ass, and now locking them on your waist. Yelena moves under you, but you hold her shoulders in place. 

"Where are _you_ going?" You ask. 

"To the bathroom," she says. She attempts to get out, but you hold your ground. Yelena rolls her eyes, wraps a hand around your neck and lifts you off her, throwing you back onto the bed. 

You and Yelena skip breakfast, going to the woods. It's a peaceful walk, the back of Yelena's hands brushing against yours. You resist the urge to hold it - it would be horrible if someone saw you - also, you don't know how she would react. You have no idea if she'd roll her eyes and keep walking, frown, or raise her eyebrows in disbelief. All of those outcomes sound like Yelena, and you don't like either of them. 

Yelena looks down at you, seeing your eyes flicker with thoughts. She doesn't know whether to bring it up or not. 

"Sweetheart, you alright?" Yelena asks. 

"Yeah...lets..sit here," you brush off. 

Yelena considers questioning you more, but she leaves it. She sits down, and you sit down next to her. She sits, hands behind her, leaning back slightly. 

You really enjoy being with Yelena. After yesterday, her intimidating character has dissipated slightly. But you still are unsure on where she stands with affection. It's not like you can do public affection anyway - all your affection will stay in your room, keeping your work and private life separate. You understand that this relationship would be ephemeral, so you should make the most of it.

Yelena her hand to your chin, and turns your head to your shoulder, facing her. 

"What's wrong?" She asks. You try to turn your head away, but she pulls on your chin again, changing her expression from concerned to firm. 

"I want...to touch you.." You say. Yelena's eyebrows raise. 

"Touch me? Here?"

"No, not like that," you confirm. Yelena's face relaxes. She bites her lip to restrain her smile. She opens her legs. You move away from beside her, and situate yourself in between her legs. She takes her weight off her hands, her arms wrapping around your stomach, and she tucks her head in your neck, giving short kisses. It calms you, butterflies form in your stomach, and your run your fingers up and down her arm, generating goosebumps along her arm.

"Better?" Yelena asks in your neck. You nod. "You could have just said that earlier, instead of sitting awkwardly."

"I know," you mumble. "I didn't know if you wanted.." Yelena chuckles. 

"You thought that I wouldn't want touch my girlfriend?" She says, resting her chin on your shoulder. "You think too much." She holds your neck possessively and pecks your cheek. 

Over two hours have passed. You and Yelena make small talk, with some silences, just with holding each other - yet it isn't awkward. It's serene, and you hate the feeling of standing up and walking to lunch. 

Just like you do for dinner, you head to the tavern, sitting down at your table and eating quietly. Just like always, the tension is high, the only sounds in the room are the faint sounds of cutlery. It doesn't dampen your mood though - you still feel elated from your morning with her. 

As soon as you go back to your room, Yelena pins you against the wall. Her knee slides in between your legs, dragging it upward - she does it so slowly, that you shift your hips for your crotch to meet her knee. 

"Impatient," Yelena murmurs. 

"Didn't you just pin me against the wall? Talk about impatience," you say heavily. Yelena holds your neck, pushing your head against the wall, and she fuses your lips to hers. 

Your hands leave your sides, to the sides of her face, and you pull her in further. Yelena half-smiles, still while kissing you, so you bite her lower lip. Yelena reacts, pushing her knee harder on you. 

"I want to do what we did yesterday," you breathe. Yelena chuckles, pulling away. 

"Scissoring?" She asks. You nod. 

"Why didn't we do that before?" You ask. 

"It's more intimate. I wasn't trying to be in a relationship at that point," she says. 

Yelena pushes you onto the bed, and you instantly take off your clothes. Yelena takes off her clothes and climbs onto the bed. 

Yelena sits on top of you. She locks her fingers in yours, pushing your hands down on the bed, and leans down, kissing you. You angle your head upward, trying to take in more of Yelena. She notices, pushing further down into you, eliciting a soft moan from you. 

She parts her lips from your mouth, kissing the corner of your mouth, and then your jaw. She moves down to your neck and she kisses it fervently. You tilt your head up, giving her more space to kiss you. Her palms in yours, push down softly with every kiss she makes. Your fingers, interlaced with each other, begin to caress each other gingerly, making your stomach flutter. 

Yelena moves away from your neck to your breasts. Your nipple drifts into her mouth, to which she sucks gently and slowly. She looks up, watching your reactions carefully. 

She increases her intensity, her tongue getting rougher on your nipple, causing it to harden. Yelena flicks it with her tongue, and then eagerly sucks it, reddening your areola. 

Soft gasps and moans escape your lips, your core reacting to each of Yelena's movements. You lick your lips, wanting Yelena to kiss your lips again. As if she read your mind, she moves back up to your face, to which you lean forward, your lips meeting hers once again. She hums in bliss, thirsting at the taste of your tongue in her mouth. 

Yelena flips you over, so you are now on top of her. 

"Turn around," she says. You cock your head at her in confusion. She doesn't elaborate any more. You turn around, your ass in her face and your head over her crotch. Yelena takes your legs and parts them, exposing yourself to her. 

"Sit on mommy's face," Yelena says. Sheepishly, you position your sex over her face. She locks her arms around your thighs and pulls your hips down. 

Your pussy meets her lips, and your back arches, shuddering. 

Yelena's tongue laps in your slit, quickly moving from your clit to your entrance. 

You open Yelena's legs, your chin resting on her pubic bone, as your tongue licks her clit. She curses, arms weakening around your thighs, but locking themselves firmly again. 

While your tongue pecks her clit, your hand goes under her knee, to her entrance, and you push two fingers in. Yelena moans in your pussy, and pushes her tongue in you, devouring your entrance and walls. 

You increase your pace, watching your fingers slide in and out of her, her juices accumulating around the joints of your fingers. You suck on her clit, and push your fingers in further, until her walls meet your knuckles. Yelena's response is a low hum and she increases her speed in you. 

Without knowing it, your hips start moving on her face. Yelena angles her face further in you, her nose in your slit, and she lays her tongue flat, so you can grind on it. 

"Fuck," you moan, feeling yourself get closer. 

"Keep doing that, don't stop," Yelena says, a little out of breath. She then pushes your hips down on her face again, locking you on her, and she moves her tongue on her own again. "Mommy wants you to come on her face."

You thrust your fingers in her harder and faster, feeling her tighten around your fingers. Your legs tremble in her arms, nearing your orgasm. 

When Yelena pushes her tongue back in you, your legs tremble more violently as you come. Shortly after, Yelena comes, her toes curling beside you, and her hips jerking forward. 

You climb off Yelena, lying next to her. She touches your hair, admiring your strands in between her fingers.

"Can we do something else, or are you tired?" Yelena asks. 

"Scissoring?" You smile. Yelena grins, petting your head. She sits up and looks at the bedside table. She pulls at the second drawer, taking a candle out of the drawer. She inspects it. It's long and thin. Yelena picks off the wick at the top. She sits back to you.

"Move back and sit, legs open." 

You do as she says; sitting up, legs spread. Yelena sits opposite you, mirroring your position, the candle in hand. 

She pushes the candle in you, and you moan softly. She checks your state, before pushing it in further. Gingerly, she moves it in and out of you, letting your juices act as a lubricant. Arching your back, you fist the bedsheets under you. Soft moans escape your lips, and you bring one hand to hold hers, craving her touch. She leans forward, capturing your lips whilst she slides the candle in and out of you. She swallows your sounds, holding your hand tighter, when your moans get stronger. 

She pulls away and stops moving the candle. She leaves the candle in you, and she adjusts herself in front of you, legs spread, knees up - mirroring you. She shuffles forward. Yelena takes the end of candle. She slides it into her entrance, and she exhales sharply. She places her hands behind her, shifting her weight, and she starts moving her hips forward and back. Every time she moved forward, the candle moved further in you, and every time she moved back, the candle would move out. You groan, imitating her movements, to which you both moan in unison. You hold Yelena's knee with one hand, helping you move faster.

Yelena's hands raise a little, her hips lifting off the bed, and she shifts her pelvis forward. It hits both of your walls, causing you to both cry softly. You move your hand on Yelena's pussy, rubbing her clit as she bucks her hips forward. She groans, lifting her head back up, holding one of your knees with her hand. 

Each breath you made slowly synced together, and soon enough, you were panting in chorus, with the soft accompaniment of the bed shifting. Sweat formed at the pores of your skin, your limbs softly shaking and worn, but the arousing sounds of Yelena bursted new found energy in you. 

Yelena's hips push forward further, and your clits smash together. You moan, placing your hand on her knee, and pushing your hips in again to recreate the euphoric feeling. It happens again, the candle completely engulfed by both ends, your pussies touching. 

Yelena curves her back to lean forward, placing a hand on your neck. Your foreheads lean against each other, your breaths tickling each other's face. You press your lips on hers, capturing her lips, and driving your tongue in her mouth. Her mouth goes limp in yours, groaning in your mouth whilst your hips move in sync. 

"Fuck, Y/N," Yelena moans. 

"I'm so close," you pant. 

"Come for me," Yelena purrs. You keep your head against hers as you come, your hips bucking forward, the candle harshly hitting her walls. She gasps, and comes too, her hand squeezing your neck. 

You both relax, sitting back and panting, catching your breath. Yelena shuffles back, the candle slipping out of her and then pulling it out of you. She walks to the bathroom, throwing the candle in the bin. She washes her hands and comes back to the bed, straddling you. 

"Did you like that?" Yelena murmurs into your mouth. You kiss her, your hands around her face, pulling her in closer. 

"Mhmm," you mumble in her mouth. "Who knew candles could have other purposes." 

Yelena chuckles, her resonance echoing in your throat. She tugs at your lower lip, her tongue slipping past your lower teeth, caressing your tongue. Her hands are placed each side of your head, bent a little for her face to reach yours. 

Your hands at her face moves to the back of her hair, her soft strands dancing past your fingers. Your fingertips reach her scalp, massaging it softly, eliciting a moan from Yelena. Her weight, on her hands, are shifted to her forearms as she lays them flat either side of you, her breasts touching yours. Your hands explore her body, tracing the sides of her breasts and down to her waist, tenderly. 

Yelena's eyes shoot open. She freezes. You don't notice and continue kissing her. Yelena's hand goes between your chests and separates herself off you. You stare at her in puzzlement. 

Yelena places a finger to your lips, silencing you. You slow your breathing, quieting it. 

Yelena climbs off of you, standing on the floor. She takes a gun from your drawer. She takes a shirt and trousers from the wardrobe and fits it on quickly. 

Yelena gestures to you, and then pointing at the floor, next to the bed. You frown, but comply, sitting on the floor. She throws you a t-shirt and joggers. You put it on, also putting on your underwear underneath.

Yelena backs to the wall, gun near her chest. 

You sit there, listening carefully. That's when you hear the sound of footsteps outside, and muffled sounds of breathing. Someone was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL  
> dominant Yelena is returning for next chapters - i just liked the idea of her being a little soft <3
> 
> ALSO
> 
> for the next chapter, I will introduce another character, only because it helps the story go in the direction that I wanted. I didn't want to use an actual character cause it won't work for my plans >:D


	10. Chapter 10

You sit there, listening carefully. That's when you hear the light sound of footsteps, and muffled sounds of breathing. Someone was there.

Yelena opens the door. Two guns goes off, and you hear a gun drop to the floor.

Yelena walks backward into the room, dragging a body on the floor in front of her. She releases the girl, aiming the gun to her head. Her finger at the trigger moves, but she stops as she examines the girls face.

"Are you okay?" You panic, taking your rifle from the drawer.

"I know you don't like seeing this - look away," Yelena says quickly.

"Wait," you say. Yelena clenches her jaw. The girl on the floor looks at Yelena, fists clenched. "Do you know her?"

"A Marleyan soldier, in Liberio," Yelena says. You look at the girl. She glares at you back.

"The hell does she want?" You frown. The girl laughs on the floor. Yelena's finger leans to the trigger.

"Are you fucking serious right now?" The girl spat.

"Don't fucking talk to her like that," Yelena warns. "I'm guessing you're here to kill me, correct?"

"You fucking betrayed us, your home land-"

"Not this again," Yelena sighs. Her finger presses against the trigger. "I don't have time for this shit-"

"Yelena!" You shout. Yelena pauses.

"You probably should kill me. It would be bad if anyone knew that you guys are fucking," the girl says. Yelena's eyes widen, and so do yours. Just before Yelena pulls the trigger, you interject.

"Yelena..we can't kill her.." You hesitate.

"Shit, yes we can," Yelena barks. "We can't let this go around."

"Yelena, think for a second. She just tried to kill you. Who the hell would believe her over you - especially the higher ups. They'll assume she's in a state of panic. We have the upper hand."

Yelena stops pressing her finger against the trigger. She looks down at the girl. Her breathing slows. A smile grows on her face, delirium glowing in her eyes.

"You know, you ruined a really nice moment," Yelena mumbles to the girl.

Two soldiers that heard the gunfire, rush into the room, scanning it, then seeing the girl. They restrain her, taking her away.

Yelena stands, looking out of the window, deeply in thought, her hair covering her eyes. You walk behind her.

"Are you-"

You notice blood on her neck. You go to touch it, but she holds your wrist. She turns to you.

"I'm alright, just a little scratch," she reassures. You don't buy it, frowning. Yelena pulls down her collar, showing her wound, where a little piece of her skin has scraped off from the bullet.

"Are you?" She asks.

"Yeah.." You trail off. Yelena caresses your cheeks with her thumbs. "How well do you know her?" Yelena stops caressing your cheek. She goes quiet.

A knock sounds at the door, and you both pull away.

"Both of you will be seeing Commander Hange, now." The solider says and marches off.

Soon enough, you reach Hange's door. You knock on the door.

"Name and business?"

"Y/N with Yelena."

You wait outside for permission to enter, but Hange says nothing. A second later, the door swings open.

"Do come inside," Hange exclaims, placing a hand on your shoulder. Yelena's eyes dart to Hange's hand.

You both sit down, Hange sitting opposite, with the desk separating you.

"I have heard about one of the Marleyan's attacking the both of you," she begins. "I'm terribly sorry about that. We will be increasing our security. She's already killed one of our soldiers and now is being held in her cell." 

Yelena's doesn't react. She's stewing in wrath.

"Furthermore, we have-"

"Commander Hange, I would like to speak to you, regarding the Marleyan soldier," a soldier says on the other side of the door. Hange sighs.

"Come in," Hange says. The door opens, and the soldier stands at the door. Hange beckons him over, and he walks over to her desk, leaning down to her ear. Faint whispers are fed into Hange's ear. Her face scrunches. She looks at both of you. The soldier stands upright, and Hange nods, the solider leaving the room.

Yelena is motionless, staring at Hange with a stiff expression. You start fidgeting with your hands.

"I've just received some information, from the Marleyan soldier, Sophie..." Hange mumbles. She clears her throat. "..informing us that you have sexual relations with each other."

Yelena bites her tongue, her face surly. She internally curses at herself for not killing her earlier.

Silence.

Weirdly, Yelena smirks. The smile grows wider and wider until a small chuckle arises.

"Commander Hange, we somewhat had a relationship before arriving here. I'm not surprised she would pull a bullshit story to get back at me."

The words were like a slap in the face. Your head snaps toward Yelena.

You understand that Yelena probably had other partners before, but hearing it aloud..it hurts. You have no idea why, though. You know Yelena isn't interested in anyone else but you..yet hearing this..it hurts.

You asked her too. You asked her about her relationship with the girl, who's name seems to be Sophie, and she didn't say anything. She hid this from you. And you feel your teeth clench.

Hange, relieved, nods.

"That would be very bad if you had a relationship of any sorts.." Hange mutters. She looks at you.

"I assure you, nothing is going on," you assert. Hange nods again.

"Fantastic! Now, where was I...right! We have a date on her execution."

Yelena raises an eyebrow. Hange watches her.

"Would you..like to see her beforehand?" Hange asks. Yelena pauses.

"Yes."

You turn your head to Yelena. She wants to see her?

"Alright. Y/N, you will be taking Yelena to her visit, understood?"

You nod.

"You may visit her on Monday," Hange says. You and Yelena nod. "You both have a day off. Rest."

You don't even take the cue to leave, as you are still trapped with the thought of Yelena kissing another woman. Hange frowns, and says your name. You don't hear her, your thoughts completely blocking the outside world. Hange leans over the desk, and shakes your shoulder. You jerk back.

"Are you alright? Do you need a medic?" Hange asks.

Yelena's fists tighten, her eyes fogging and her lips pressed in a thin line. Her teeth bite her inner lip, and her mouth is invaded by the pungent taste of blood. She swallows it down.

"Yes, sorry..I was just..." You trail off. Hange nods, taking her hand off you. You stand up, turning around to see Yelena waiting irritably. You don't even think to wonder what she's angry about; this vile feeling of envy rockets through you, storming from head to toe. You shut the door behind you, leaving Hange's office.

You walk back to your room, the air brittle, the creaky floorboards still. The people you walked past; their mouths seemed to be moving, but no sound would come out. Your heart slaved in your chest, pumping laboriously as the resent in you sludges against your blood.

The walk seemed longer back, and your hand slowly reaches for the key. Yelena glares at your hand fumbling, tensing her jaw, but keeping quiet. Once the key fits in, you turn it, opening the door, to which Yelena walks in first. As soon as you close the door behind you, locking it, you explode.

"What the fuck was that?" You shout. Yelena cocks her head, an angered expression on her face.

"What do you mean 'What the fuck was that?'" Yelena ridiculed. Yelena likes keeping her calm, therefore never actually shouting at you. The way that her voice was barely raised angered you even more.

"You weren't gonna fucking tell me you had a relationship with her?" You exclaim. Yelena's body tenses.

"You don't need to know anything about my past relationships," Yelena raises her voice, still not shouting, but just increasing in volume.

"You want to see her. You want to see her before she dies — you still like her?"

"What the hell are you saying?"

"I asked you before - your relationship with her - and you said nothing-"

"Don't pull this shit on me, Y/N. What do you want me to do - apologise? Apologise for having relationships before meeting you?"

"Yes!" You shout, not realising how selfish you sound. Yelena looks as if she's about to kill you.

"Unlucky for you, _slut_ , you won't be getting any apologies today," Yelena's tone is dark and low, spitting her words at you.

"Slut??" You scoff.

"Don't think I didn't see how she was feeling you up-"

"Feeling me up?" You laugh.

"Fuck, don't test me," Yelena warns, raising a finger. "You know what happened last time."

"Stop changing the subject. You're just fucking jealous-"

"And you aren't? You're complaining about my past relationships that don't concern you-"

"I don't care. Fuck you."

In one motion, Yelena holds your neck, lifting you up and slamming you against the wall. You hang, limp, in just one of her hands. Panicked, you bring your hands around her wrists, to remove them from you, but it was futile, and Yelena's grip just tightened. Your head spins, black spots smoking your vision.

Yelena breathes in and out, laboured and deep. You are level to her eye line, still hanging limp in the air, completely still.

"You hate me, don't you?" Yelena murmurs. "You think I'm a bad girlfriend. You think I use you, you think I manipulate you...I'm possessive, I'm aggressive..."

You focus all your energy on staying awake, though it's getting hard.

Yelena releases you, sliding you back to the floor. Your body almost gives out, your head falling forward to the floor, but Yelena catches you, her hand at your jaw. She pushes your head back to the wall, your head hitting it with a small thud. You groan, your breathing sporadic. You look up at her.

"Break up with me," Yelena mutters.

"What?" You pant in disbelief.

Yelena's fingers digs into the flesh of your jaw.

"Break up with me, Y/N. Tell me. Tell me you want to end this."

Your throat feels dry.

"Fuck you," you breathe.

"That's not what I said. Break up with me."

"I'm not-"

"You aren't breaking up with me?" Yelena tilts your head at an angle, inspecting your expressions. "You were so intent on hating me a moment ago. You break up with me right now, and I'll never touch or speak to you again."

You clench your fists beside you.

"You need me, Y/N. You need me all the time. In fact, you love how possessive I am, don't you?" Yelena murmurs. "You can start over..fuck someone else..All you have to do is tell me those words, that can end your suffering."

Yelena's stare is as spiteful as her words.

"Say it, Y/N."

You keep quiet.

Yelena's eyes forage yours. Yelena's other hand grabs your crotch, her middle finger running up and down your slit. You open your mouth, but your dry throat prevents your noise. You close your mouth, staring up at Yelena. Yelena's hand at your jaw, moves to grip your throat.

"Look at me; I'm touching you; I'm completely wild for you."

Her fingers rub harder against you.

"I'm horrible to you. I can't possibly be your girlfriend, can I?" Yelena says, pressing harder down on your clit. A strained moan breaks from your lips.

"But you like that, don't you? You like me mistreating you. You can say you hate me, but these moans say otherwise."

Yelena plants her hand on the side of your face, pushing your cheek onto the wall, showing your profile to her. She roughens her movements on your crotch, leaning to your ear.

"Break up with me right now," she growls. You groan, your face reddening from her hand across the side of your face, your core heating with each stroke she makes.

"Break up with me, Y/N," Yelena says, quickening her fingers. You ignore her, letting out a harsh moan, your core pulsating.

Yelena fists your hair in her hands, drags you, and plants the side of your face onto the desk. She stands behind you, her front pressed into your ass. She leans forward, her chest on your back, while her hand is still in your hair and the other is on your crotch.

"What happened, sweetheart? You don't want to break up with me? You like this? You want this?"

"Fuck you," you grit your teeth.

"You don't want this? Tell me. Tell me you hate me, and you don't like this."

Her lanky fingers prod at your crotch, and your clit throbs shamelessly.

"Fuck..you..." You force your words out, not wanting to give up. Yelena won't take that as an answer. She slides your trousers and underwear to your ankles.

"Do you want me?" Yelena mumbles.

"Fuck..yes.."

She thrusts three fingers in and a throaty moan leaves your lips.

"Say you want to break up with me," Yelena says, thrusting her fingers in and out of you. You only moan in response. Yelena fists your hair tighter, your hairs pulling at your scalp, your face lifted from the counter as your back is arched. "Say it."

"Fuck you Yelena-" You get cut off from her fingers thrusting so harshly, that the desk shakes. You scrunch your face up, but a moan leaves your lips anyways.

Yelena licks the back of your neck, her warm saliva coating your skin. She angles her tongue, so it's rough against the skin. She retracts her tongue, tasting you. Yelena's mouth waters.

Yelena holds your neck and lifts you off the desk, throwing you on the bed. You take your clothes off, while she urgently takes off hers, and when she does, she climbs on top of you.

She leans down, her mouth partially open, with her tongue lolling out of her mouth. She places her tongue on your collarbone, licking your skin, down to your stomach. She pulls back her tongue, swallowing your taste. She does this again, her tongue doing the same movements across your chest. She tastes you again, swallowing her saliva.

Yelena's hands move to your neck, not squeezing it, but holding it firmly. She takes this moment to look down at you, seeing you bite your lower lip, marking the skin.

Her hand moves to your pussy, and she runs it up and down your slit. Your lewd noises only provokes Yelena further. She loves the taste of your skin, your body. Every inch of you is delicacy.

Yelena moves her body down, and leans toward your crotch. Her mouth latches onto it, making you cry softly. Yelena holds your hips.

She was ruthless. She didn't even use just her tongue like before - now she has her entire mouth on your pussy. Her jaw moves up and down, her plump lips gnawing on your clit and slit. Her fingers dig into your hip bones as your body shakes, and your hands delve in her hair, fisting it aggressively.

"Fuck, Yelena," you moan urgently as your legs tremble next to her head.

Yelena's tongue continues to jab at your slit, while her upper lip rubs against your clit. All your juices and fluids seep into her mouth, and you hear the arousing sound of her slurping all of it down.

Yelena moves her mouth further down, your clit abandoned. She sucks on your pussy, creating a vacuum as she sucks all your juices, and she jabs her tongue in you. You writhe in her grasp, becoming aware of an impending orgasm.

"Shit, I'm close, don't you fucking stop," you command. Yelena has no intention to.

Yelena moves her mouth up to your clit, sucking the bud harshly. The stimulation was too great, and pushes your body over. While you come, Yelena moves back down to your entrance, sucking every drop that you release.

Your hands fall off her head, your legs sinking further into the bed sheets. Yelena rises from below, her face dripping. She hovers her face over yours.

"Lick," she says. You open your mouth, your tongue draping out, and you lick her face. You flatten your tongue, collecting more of your fluids on her face, and then swallowing them. Yelena groans, and you continue lapping your tongue around her face. As soon as you finish, you lean your head back on the bed. Yelena looks at you, completely crazed, a dark shimmer in her eyes.

"I was right about you..you are a slut," Yelena says. She forces your mouth open, and spits in it. You swallow. "You're fucking disgusting." She holds your chin. "Do you wanna fuck Hange? Is that what you wanna do?"

"No," you breathe.

"How about Mikasa - do you wanna fuck her?"

"No-"

Yelena slaps your face.

"Then don't act like a slut. If you're going to be a slut, you're _my_ slut, you understand?" Yelena warns.

"Yes, mommy," you lick your lips, ignoring the light ringing in your ears.

"You're being such a good girl. So good for me. Look at you. I own you. My perfect toy," Yelena gasps, spellbound.

Yelena settles herself between your legs and sits down on your pussy. Your eyes flicker, feeling Yelena's core against yours. Before she begins to move, her hand stretches to your neck, holding it.

Yelena moves, her hips pushing down into your crotch. You attempt to moan, but with Yelena's hand around your neck, all that comes out is a pathetic whimper.

"Fuck," Yelena clenches her jaw, and holds you knee with the other hand for balance. She moves faster, and when your clits smash together, you both moan in unison. Yelena looks to you, watching your lewd expressions, to which she revels in, a strangled moan releasing her lips.

Yelena moves faster and harder, her fingers gripping tighter around your throat. Your hands hold the bed sheets, the bed jerking suddenly beneath you.

Yelena suddenly pushes your neck down, completely blocking all airways. You gargle, drowning in your saliva, your neck reddening. You look to Yelena with blurred vision, seeing her hungrily grind against you, her mouth half-open and her eye-lids weighted.

She releases her grip on your throat, her hand at your breasts. She gropes them, firmly handling each breast in the palms of her hand.

"Fuck," Yelena gasps, and she puts her hand on your face.

Your face, under her hand, is beginning to swell. But with each grind Yelena makes on you, your entire body shatters, ridding of the pains on your skin.

Yelena moans, head tilting back, when you buck your hips upward. She releases her hand at your face, placing it on your chest. Her breathing becomes irregular and quick; you notice you're doing the same thing too.

You come first, legs pressing against Yelena's body. Your vibrations cause Yelena to come next, throwing her head back, and hand pressing on your chest.

Yelena gets off of you, looking down and seeing you enervated. She walks to the wardrobe, fitting on a shirt and underwear. She takes out another pair, walking over to you. Yelena goes to fit the shirt over your head, but her eye catches your neck. Red and pale purple bruises marks you, from your jaw to your neck. She leans down, tracing her fingers over them gently, circling them.

Yelena gets up from the bed, walking to the bathroom, and opening the cupboard. Along with a medical kit, there is a small freezer, containing an ice pack. She takes it, along with a towel in the other hand.

Yelena sits beside you. You prop yourself up on your arms, but Yelena gently pushes you back down. She examines the bruises cautiously. She places the ice pack on your neck, to which you gasp and your body flinches in shock. Yelena straddles you, keeping you still, then places her index finger at your lips.

She resumes, trailing the ice across your neck, and then holding it against each bruise. Water droplets run down your neck, but Yelena dabs it with the towel, catching them before they fall onto the sheets.

After a while of silence, with Yelena tending to your bruises, she looks back at you. She caresses your cheek with her thumb.

You bring your hands out from your sides, and cup the sides of her face. You bring her face forward to yours.

Her lips, soft and giving, nibble at your lips, her tongue grazing yours. You don't even realise how cold you are until you feel her warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hoped you enjoyed the chapter
> 
> I have a less time on my hands rn, so I will be updating a little later than usual, but I will still be active :D
> 
> DOMINANT YELENA IS BACK YALL

**Author's Note:**

> yelena is such a tease lmaoo


End file.
